Ice and Flowers
by Tonlor
Summary: Masami Madarame is a young soul just pulled out of school to become a pupil of Byakuya Kuchiki. M for the next chapter and 'foul' language. Please rate and let me know how I do. IchixTats, UryuxOrih, ByaxOC, RenjixRuki, IkkaxOc, KenxUno, and many more. DISCONTINUED due to lack of Interest sorry.
1. Jumpy little girl

**AN: This is my little story in the Bleach Universe. Done after the Defeat of Aizen which i modified that Ichigo didn't need to use Mugestu to win so he never lost his soul reaper powers.**

~Yes it has couples in it. You will find out as you read.~

As the noble sat behind his desk reading the recommendations for the title of captain he heard a knock at his door. "Come in Masami," Byakuya said as he continued to read over his papers, as a short young woman entered the room with long indigo blue hair and emerald eyes stared right at him.

"I request that you remove me from my seat and allow me to finish my schooling, I'm not ready to be a seated officer I have to much to learn still," the young woman said as she knelt before her captain.

"The reason I made you my Third seat is so I can train you Masami, you are my pupil," Byakuya said as he continued to read not even looking up at her.

"But Byakuya-" Masami started to say then Byakuya's eyes looked up at her and silenced her in an instant, his cold grey eyes locked on her. "Sorry I forgot you told me not to call you that,"

"I am your captain and you are to address me as Captain Kuchiki," Byakuya said as he looked back down at his reports. "Since you are here I want you to take these to acting Captain-Commander Kurosaki," Saying Ichigo's name still took some getting use to. It was the rule of the king that the strongest soul in Soul Society would be the Captain-Commander and that was Ichigo Kurosaki. The man that defeated Aizen and ended the war. Captain-Commander Yamamoto was still recovering after the incredible battle five months ago.

"As you wish Captain," Masami said as she bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Why do you insist on wearing that blue obi instead of the white Third Seat Masami?" Byakuya said as he looked up at the young woman's sash.

"First off we are allowed to customize our uniforms and second why are you looking at my waist you've never taken any interest in me before," Masami said as she looked at her Captain and saw for the first time ever his face went slightly red, and shocked her. _did he just blush? _

"Forget I said anything," Byakuya said as he looked back at his paper and signed three of them then folded them and placed them in envelops. "Take these as well,"

"As you wish my Captain," Masami said as she took the envelops and left the room. As she walked towards the Captain-Commanders Quarters she thought of Byakuya. _"he's not really my type far to quiet and damn near passive," _the cool night air chilled Masami slightly making her shiver. Then warmth over took her she finally snapped out of her "daydream" to look around and see Captain Kyoraku standing a few feet from her his pink kimono over her shoulders. "C…Captain Kyoraku good evening sir,"

"I see your heading to see Kurosaki eh?" Kyoraku said as he patted Masami on the head. "It's very chilly out tonight so I'll lend my Kimono to you, bring it back to me tomorrow ok,"

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku," the short young woman said as she watched him disappear shunpo still far above her. As she continued walking to the Captain-Commanders quarters she was shocked to see the lights were still on and she could see Ichigo working in the window. Once she finally entered the Commanders office she stood and waited to be seen, a few minutes past and nothing Masami suddenly felt a tickle in the back of her throat she tried to stop it but it was to late. "Achoo" she then saw Ichigo nearly fall out of his chair.

"Whoa, how long have you been there?" Ichigo said as he clearly hadn't noticed her enter the office. In an instant Ichigo looked over Masami, she was one of few Shinigami to customize her uniform her obi sash was a deep Sapphire blue that matched her beautiful blue hair that she kept tied in a long pony-tail and her Emerald eyes watched him nervously. One thing seemed out of place and that was an oversized pink Kimono that sat over her shoulders. "I see you ran in to Kyoraku," Ichigo pointed out the oversized pink kimono. As he spoke he saw her shiver very slightly, he first thought his office was cold but instead it was very warm. It then dawned on him she was alone in the presence of the strongest soul of Soul Society, she was terrified even if he was an ally. "Why didn't you say anything when you came in,"

"It is rude to interrupt the Captain-Commander when he is working so I stayed silent," Masami said as she saw Ichigo nearly fall out of his seat again this time laughing.

"How long have you been out of the Academy?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Only four days, Captain Kuchiki pulled me out. He said I was going to be his pupil," Masami said as she saw Ichigo point to the only other chair in the office.

"I see so you're the one Byakuya had me move to his squad. Now if I may ask why are you here so late?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the papers in the blue haired woman's hands, he then pointed at the chair again. Masami took the hint and sat down.

"I have Captain Kuchiki's progress papers and three sealed papers for your eyes only," Masami said as she handed the papers and envelops to Ichigo. "I will take my leave now Captain-Commander,"

"I didn't say you could leave," Ichigo said as she froze in her chair before she could even get up. "So Byakuya wants you to be his pupil," Ichigo looked at her, and Masami saw his eyes go cold as metal at her. "Also never call me Captain-Commander again, my name is Ichigo and I would ask you to call me that," Ichigo's voice was stern and forceful it once more terrified the young woman.

"All due respects Captain-Commander Kurosaki I can't due that, I don't know you at all and you're my superior that's how I am told to speak to you,"

"What is your name?" Ichigo bluntly asked.

"Masami Madarame sir," her name seemed to shock Ichigo.

"What are you Ikkaku's sister or wife?" making her face go beat red at the sound of wife.

"No, I was begin attacked by a hollow and he saved me, for some reason he took me in when I told him I didn't have a family or a last name,"

"So he is more like a father then?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Masami.

"He was very kind to me so I am whatever he wants me to be to him," Masami said her face still red as a strawberry.

"Are you in love with Ikkaku?"

"Yes and no," the young woman replied as she looked at Ichigo

"And what does that mean?" Ichigo was confused and stared at Masami which he now saw was only slightly taller than Rukia.

"I love him for saving my life and giving me a home, but I am not in love with him not yet at least. I guess you could say I see him as a older brother slash guardian" the young shinigami explained as she looked at Ichigo.

"Ok I got it now," Ichigo said as he clapped his hands together and made Masami jump sightly. "Wow you are a jumpy little girl. Oh yeah one more question before you leave,"

"Anything sir,"

"If Byakuya removed you from school that must mean you know your sword right?"

"Yes her name is Aisuhime,"

"Wow that's a strangely perfect sword for you?" Ichigo said as he looked at the young woman in front of him

"By that I would assume you mean because I wear blue and my sword is the Ice Princess?" Masami said as she looked at Ichigo with her crystal green eyes.

"Ok your dismissed and make sure Byakuya gets these papers," Ichigo then handed her a stack of five sealed papers with the first squads symbol on them.

"Yes Captain-Commander Kurosaki," Masami said as she bowed to Ichigo then felt his hand on her shoulder nearly freezing her in spot.

"Please just call me Ichigo, how can we be friends if you won't listen to me?" his voice was now loving and warm making Masami for the first time in a while smirk just slightly.

"Ok Ichigo. I'll make sure he gets these," the young woman said then left the room. As she walked back to Byakuya's office the cool night air didn't chill her anymore she was puzzled at first then she remembered Captain Kyoraku's Kimono, making her smile again. _"Everyone is so nice to me I don't feel like I deserve it," _Masami thought as she got back to Byakuya's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in Masami," Byakuya's voice echoed to her and she opened the door and walked in she saw he had not moved at continued working on his papers. Masami simply stood and waited for him to finish what he was working on. "Captain-Commander has something for me I see," Byakuya's voice was still cold as he looked up at her.

"Yes captain he said this is for you," the indigo haired woman said as she handed the closed envelops to Byakuya.

"Thank you, you are dismissed go home and sleep," Byakuya said as he waved Masami off.

"As you wish sir," Masami said as she left the room and started on the long walk home. She lived near the Squad Eleven barracks so she walked past all the other barracks and saw almost everyone was asleep in their rooms. Her face went strawberry red again when she heard moaning coming from Lieutenant Abarai's room.

"Don't stop Renji!" a voice screamed out as Masami walked by the window, she was able to find out that Rukia was the woman her voice was very familiar. As Masami continued to walk she passed more rooms with the sounds of love making coming out of them. Once she finally got home she saw Ikkaku passed out of the couch.

"Nii-sama it's time your bed you need to get up and go to your room," her voice seemed to make Ikkaku smile as he slowly opened his eyes.

"And how is my little sister today?" Ikkaku asked as he sat up and hugged Masami.

"It was like any normal day with Captain Kuchiki, slow and kind of scary," Masami said as she smiled at Ikkaku. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing what so ever," Ikkaku said as he walked with his sister to his room.

"Smells like you've been drinking Nii-sama," Masami said as she helped Ikkaku in to his bed and then felt herself pulled on to the bed next to him.

"I only drank because Kenpachi challenged me to," Ikkaku said as he let go of Masami and fell asleep.

"Good night Ikkaku," Masami said as she turned off the lights and went to her room to sleep.

The sun rose and Ikkaku walked out of his room to smell something cooking in his kitchen. As he walked in to his living room he could see Masami in the kitchen cooking and the table was set. "Morning Masami," Ikkaku said as he sat down at the table.

"Your finally awake I set the table for your I hope you don't mind I was trying a new recipe," Masami said as she continued to move around the kitchen.

"That fine, what is it?" Ikkaku asked as he sat at his chair.

"Apple Pancakes, Scrambled eggs, toast with jelly and a glass of milk. It's an American breakfast," her voice echoed as she listed off the food,"

"Sound interesting, well you've always been a good cook so I bet with will taste great," Ikakku said as he watched her bring in his breakfast. "Looks good," as he ate the breakfast he couldn't help but notice Masami was wearing some strange outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"Matsumoto got me them, I guess it called lingerie and it is really comfy," Masami said as she looked at herself, she suddenly notice that Ikkaku must be going red from seeing someone he sees and a sister in just her underwear. "I'll go put on a kimono or something," Masami said as she got up and went to her room as Ikkaku continued to eat trying to get the images of his adoptive sister out of his head for such a small woman she was incredibly well toned and in great shape she reminded him of one of Ichigo's friends but he could not remember her name only that she was Orihime's best friend. "There that's less revealing. " Masami was wearing her soul reaper kimono with her sash but no hakama.

"Whatever is more comfy for you," Ikakku said as she finished his breakfast and cracked is neck. "That was a very good meal, thank you Masami," Ikkaku's voice was very soft and loving a stark difference from his regular voice.

"Thank you Nii-sama," Masami said as she looked at Ikkaku and saw him roll his eyes.

"Call me Ikkaku please I don't like that honorific crap," Ikkaku said as he stood up and looked down at Masami.

"Sorry Ikkaku I won't do it again,"

"Good, now what are your plans today?"

"Ugh I have to follow Byakuya around again,"

"You don't like him that much do you?"

"I like him just fine but we aren't doing anything, I want to hit something anything I'm a fighter like you,"

"Maybe you should ask if Byakuya will let Zaraki train you," Ikkaku said as he laughed at his surrogate sister's misfortune.

"Oh lord I wish now that would be fun," Ikkaku was puzzled by Masami's sudden happiness.

"You have a crush on Captain Zaraki don't you?"

"Well… I… Umm… yes," Masami replied blushing heavily.

"It's not a bad thing to have a crush Masami," Ikkaku said shaking his head lightly.

"Well it doesn't work with Captain Zaraki being with Captain Unohana," Masami said rubbing her brow.

"How do you know he is with Captain Unohana," Ikkaku inquired.

"I saw them sitting under a tree together a few weeks ago when I was still in school," Masami replied crossing her legs.

"What time are you suppose to be with Byakuya?" Ikkaku asked looking to the clock.

"Oh no I'm late I got to go I'm sorry to cut us off short Ikkaku," Masami was about to run out the door when she felt Ikkaku stop her.

"Hey don't forget your not wearing pants!" Ikkaku almost yelled at her.

"Oh my that would have been embarrassing," Masami said as she ran to her room to get dressed. "Ok see you later Ikakku," Masami shouted as she ran out of the house and towards her captain's office. As she ran she saw something in the distance waving her down, once she drew closer she saw it was Captain Zaraki.

"Your that girl Ikakku took in right?" Zaraki asked as he looked at the small girl.

"Yes I am Masami Madarame, sir," Masami said as she bowed to Zaraki.

"Good then you wouldn't mind giving me a hand would you?" Zaraki said as he stood towering over the young woman.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"Could you take these to Unohana?" Zaraki had pulled out a dozen beautiful roses.

"Oh they are wonderful, Captain Unohana is a lucky woman. I'll take them to her right away," Masami decided not to ask why he simply did not take them and took the roses from the giant captain and headed for Unohana's office. After a few moments of running she flew by her captain's office and continued towards the fourth squads barracks, she slowed down nearing the barracks. As she slowly opened the door she saw everyone was looking at her. _"I see why zaraki asked me to bring the roses," _

"Oh my are those roses?" a voice said as she walked through the fourth squad barracks to Captain Unohana's office, Masami turned to see Isane standing a few steppes away.

"Yeah they are for Captain Unohana," Masami replied, as she looked down at the roses.

"Oh I see Captain Zaraki is to shy to bring them himself, ok I'll let you take them to her have a nice day," Isane said as she went back in to her office. As Masami finally reached Captain Unohana's room to give her the flowers she lightly knocked on the door hoping she was in.

"You may enter," a lullaby like voice called from in the room. Masami slowly creaked open the door and brought in the roses. "Oh I see Kenpachi-kun has you running around for him too," Unohana's said as Masami presented the roses.

"Would you like them anywhere specific?" Masami asked as she looked at the smiling face of the medical captain.

"Right here on the desk would be lovely, then you are dismissed because I am betting Kenpachi-kun caught you on the way to work," Unohana said as she watched the young woman place the roses on her desk then simply bowed and took her leave. "Kenny you know just how to please a woman,"

"Captain Kuchiki is going to kill me," Masami said as she once more ran right past his office this time on her way to find Captain Kyoraku and return his Kimono. As Masami ran through the pathways looking for Kyoraku. "He's got to be on the roof sleeping," Masami then jumped up and grabbed the roof trying to pull herself up. "I hate climbing,"

"What are you doing up there?" a voice asked from behind her making her jump and almost fall off the roof.

"You scared me Lieutenant Iba," Masami said as she looked down at the Seventh squad lieutenant.

"Didn't mean to just asking what you are doing," Iba said as he looked up at Masami.

"Looking for Captain Kyoraku,"

"Try over there he likes that roof the most for some reason," Iba said as he turned and left.

"Thank you," Masami said as she jumped from roof to roof heading towards the roof that Iba had pointed out. "Ah there you are," Masami said as she found him lazily laying on his favorite roof nearly asleep.

"Ah brought me my Kimono thank you Madarame-kun" Kyoraku said as he took the pink kimono from Masami.

"I'm sorry I have no time to stay and chat Captain Kyoraku," Masami said as she turned and ran back towards Byakuya's office this time.

"You really like begin late don't you Masami?" Byakuya said as he looked up at the panting young woman, he could see she was running around like crazy. "Where have you been?"

"Well I first was on my way here and Captain Zaraki asked me to take some roses to Captain Unohana for him then I had to return Captain Kyoraku's Kimono," Masami explained as she finally caught her breathe and regained her composure and form.

"I see well these are your transfer forums take them to Captain-Commander Kuorsaki," Byakuya said as he handed the woman a few papers.

"I'm being transferred?" Masami asked in pure shock.

"Yes I decided the I am far to busy to take on a pupil so the Captain-Commander will pick someone better for you," Byakuya said as he saw the woman take the paper and bow.

"As you wish Captain Kuchiki," Masami said and left the room and walked towards the first squad barracks. _I hope I didn't upset him by being late everyday_

"Now what are you taking to Kurosaki?" a voice said that nearly made her jump out of her skin but did manage to make her drop her papers. "Calm down, ya jumpy little bean,"

"I'm sorry you just scared me is all Lieutenant Abarai," Masami said as she looked up at the red haired man while she picked up the papers.

"Those are transfer papers. Byakuya is already moving you out of the squad?" Renji asked as he helped he pick up the papers.

"I guess so," Masami simply replied somewhat despressed.

"Hey Renji what's up," a voice called from a few feet away.

"Hey Shuhei, you got called to see Ichigo too eh?" Renji said as he handed the last papers to Masami.

"Yeah so who's this?" Shuhei asked as he looked at the short blue haired girl in front of him, her head still down looking through the papers making sure they are in the right order.

"Masami Madarame the girl Ikkaku took in," Renji replied as she finally got all the paper sorted correctly

"Yeah I'm Masami Madarame third seat squad six…. Err for now," Masami replied as she looked up at Shuhei and extended her hand to shake his, Shuhei slowly shook her hand.

"I see well don't want to keep Ichigo waiting to we?" Shuhei said as he walked down the road with Renji and Masami. The three walked together peacefully until they got to the Captain-Commanders quarters. "Still hard to believe that Ichigo was picked to be the new Captain-Commander with Yamamoto still in a critical state after fighting against Aizen,"

"Yeah hard to believe Yamamoto still in a coma," Renji replied as the doors opened and all the captains stood in Ichigo's office.

"About time," Ichigo said as he looked at the three. Masami stood in shock as all of the captains were in the room excluding Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki "First off Renji and Shuhei step forward please," the two Lieutenants did as they were told. "How Shuhei Hisagi, by the recommendations of over half the captains you have been promoted to Captain of the ninth squad" Shuhei's could not believe what he had heard until he was handed the Haori from Lieutenant Hinamori. "Renji Abarai as the recommendations from four captains and myself have deemed you worth of begin Captain of Squad Five. Renji to was in shock until Hinamori handed him his Haori. "Do you two wish to say anything?"

"I don't think there is much to say about this," Captain Shuhei said as he slid on the sleeveless Haori, and looked at Renji put on his Haori.

"Other than this is a great honor sir," Renji said looking at his Lieutenant.

"Very well then all are dismissed," Ichigo said as all the captain filed out leaving just him and Masami in the room. "Masami? What do you want?"

"I have these for you from Captain Byakuya," Masami said as she walked over and handed him the papers.

"I see he wishes to transfer you to a different squad of your choice," Ichigo said as he looked over the papers. "So any in mind?"

"Well shouldn't I be put back in school to learn more?" Masami asked.

"No you have a sword I think a tutor would be better," Ichigo replied. "Now which squad would you like,"

"If I can pick I think I will go with Squad Eleven,"

"Ok one second," Ichigo said as he send out a hell butterfly. After a few minutes Zaraki, Ikkaku, and Yachiru walked in to the office. Yachiru had grown a lot all of the sudden she was now just as tall as Masami but less endowed than her.

"Ok I called you here to see if you had any objections to Masami joining your squad," Ichigo said as he looked at the three Squad Eleven members before him.

"Masie Masie wants to join our squad?" Yachiru said as she looked at the woman a few feet from her. "she seems a little scrawny,"

"I have to go with Yachiru on that she is very frail looking," Zaraki said as he looked at Masami.

"I am not frail in anyway!" Masami said as she showed Zaraki her arms then legs and finally her stomach showing her incredibly well toned body to the possible captain.

"Wow you are down right ripped," Yachiru said as she pulled up her kimono and looked at her stomach that was just as well toned as hers.

"Put your cloths on!" Ichigo shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. And Masami quickly tucked her kimono back in. "Now that the flashing is done I need your answers,"

"I'm fine with it," Ikkaku said as he looked at his surrogate sister.

"I get a new buddie I'm fine with it," Yachiru said then saw Kenpachi wave them off telling them to leave the room, after seeing the door close Kenpachi looked at the young woman.

"Masami you need to know the women in the squad get taken advantage of a lot," Captain Zaraki explained as he looked at the young woman.

"Yeah but that's because they get drunk with the men, I don't care that much for drinking and Ikkaku would kill anyone that tried to force themselves on me. Also before you say anything I am not push over I can defend myself," Masami said as she looked at Zaraki.

"Fine prove it!" Zaraki said as he grabbed his sword and slashed at Masami who barely reacted to the attack, narrowly ducking his swing

"Fine if I have to prove myself," Masami said as she jumped back.

"You can't win you don't even have a blade," Zaraki said as he ran to her.

_so fast! _Masami thought as she again barely dodge his attack. "I always have my sword with me I just hide it most times," Masami said jumping backwards letting some space be gained and pulled out a short Katana from behind her back.

"Interesting hiding spot," Kenpachi said swung his long sword narrowly missing her head.

"Your to damn strong I didn't want to use Shi-kai right away," Masami slid under Kenpachi's legs catching him off guard allowing her to release.

"Like hell!" Kenpachi swung his sword.

"Kaikishoku, Kage no Aisuhime!" Masami yelled her sword became a long icy blue Nodachi. Masami rose her blade to defender herself, Kenpachi's blade smashed into Masami's but did not cut through.

"Amazing your Spiritual Pressure is strong enough to stop me," Kenpachi paused.

"You dropped your focus," Masami said sweeping her feet smashing into Kenpachi's legs knocking him off his feet.

"Damn, you kick hard," Kenpachi said catching himself and standing back up.

"Agarikomu Kurayami" Masami said sinking into the shadows.

"What the hell are you Shunsui?" Kenpachi asked stepping forward.

"Impale!" Masami's voice echoed out as an ice spear shot out of the ground through Kenpachi's foot.

"Not strong enough," Kenpachi said breaking the ice.

"It was a Distraction, and you fell for it," Masami said appearing behind Kenpachi swinging her first into his back shooting him into the wall.

"Enough!" Ichigo yelled after ducking Kenpachi.

"Sorry Captain-Commander," Masami said sealing her sword dropping down to her knees.

"Spoil sport," Kenpachi said walking past him.

"What the hell happened in here?" Ikkaku asked running in.

"Just having a little fun," Kenpachi said sheathing his sword looking at Ikkaku.

"Well then it is accepted you are in Squad 11," Ichigo said sitting back down.

"Thank you Captain… I mean Ichigo," Masami caught herself as she sheathed her sword and looked at Ikkaku somewhat proud of herself.

-Several hours later-

Masami sat in her house bruised and bloodied from her captain's rigors training. "Oww, god I'm glad Captain Kurotsuchi made these regeneration potions," Masami said drinking the strange brew the wounds and bruises healed, right at the perfect time as a Hell-butterfly flew in the window over to her. "Well this is odd," Masami said raising her hand catching the black insect.

"Masami Nisshoku please come to my estate I wish to speak with you," Byakuya's voice emitted from the hell-butterfly.

"What does he want?" Masami asked herself.


	2. Frozen Petals

**Finished it, shorter than the first but hopefully i can make the next one better** **Be prepared for Lemon.**

Chapter 2: Frozen Petals

Masami walked along a road heading towards Kuchiki Manor. Her long indigo hair suddenly blew back along with all her cloths in a very heavy breeze. "Captain Zaraki must have just run by," Masami said seeing dust flying all over.

"Hey Masami, where are you going?" a voice asked from above her startling her. She glanced upwards to see Yumichika standing on the roof.

"Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya asked me to see him… what are you doing on the roof?" Masami answered then asked.

"Playing catch with Yachiru I know she ran by the dust says it all," Yumichika said before dashing off attempting to follow the dust path.

"Oh so it was Yachiru," Masami said out loud before she started walking away before she started to do a strange dancing skip.

"What are you doing?" another voice asked this one in front of her.

"Native American fire dance… with only forward movement," Masami said glancing up at Rukia whom started strangely as Masami 'danced' past into Kuchiki Manor.

"And you're here why?" Rukia asked perplexed.

"Byakuya asked to see me," Masami replied stopping her dancing, glancing around the massive palace like house.

"Well he is in his study," Rukia stated as she walked out of the Manor obviously on her way to see Renji.

"Have 'fun' with Renji," Masami picked at Rukia causing her to go as red as a strawberry and shunpo off quickly.

"Hello miss may I ask why you are here?" an elderly looking man asked walking up to Masami.

"Bya- err Captain Kuchiki asked me to see him when I was able," Masami replied.

"Ah this way," the old man said leading Masami to Byakuya's personal study.

"You asked to see me Captain Kuchiki?" Masami said as she stepped into the study closing the door behind her knowing he disliked leaving doors open.

"Yes I would like to apologize to you about abruptly removing you from my squad," Byakuya replied standing up from his desk Masami's eyes roamed around the room momentarily looking to see tons of books, parcels, folders, and a truly impressive amount of papers.

"It's ok Captain Kuch-" Masami started.

"Please while you are hear address me as Byakuya," Byakuya said causing Masami to look at him with heavy confusion.

"Umm ok. As I started. It's ok Byakuya I understand captains have a lot of work with damage reports and evaluation papers with the war still so recent," Masami said looking upwards at Byakuya who had come closer to her. "But I believe if you wished to simply apologize you would have sent a letter or said it with the Hell-butterfly,"

"You are correct, I asked you here to tell you that I have become rather enthralled by your presence," Byakuya's voice shocked Masami more than his words, it wasn't cold or emotionless for once it was quite the opposite.

"You wh-" Masami started to speak again before Byakuya's finger hit her lips stopping her instantly.

"I will repeat myself. I believe I am falling for you," Byakuya said as Masami looked at him her eyes still wide open in shock. "I simply wanted to know what you felt," Masami finally blinked as Byakuya's finger left her lips.

"Well I have felt something but I wasn't sure what it is," Masami replied never having dealt with love or lust before.

"Then let's find out," Byakuya said leaning down slightly pressing his lips against the Petite woman's lips, her hands ran up his chest gripping his white kimono. Byakuya slid his hands to Masami's hips holding in his grasp.

_I haven't felt like this in a long time _Byakuya thought as he deepened the kiss by parting Masami's lips, his tongue slid into her mouth causing her tongue to react and do what came naturally and wrestle with it. Masami moved her arms further up Byakuya's chest wrapping them around his neck.

_I can't believe this is happening _Masami thought to herself as Byakuya grew bolder in their kissing moving his hands to her lower back almost on her ass.

"Master Kuchiki your supper is ready," a voice said from the other side of the door causing the two to freeze.

"I am not hungry right now, Now be gone!" Byakuya nearly yelled. "I am sorry I did that, I should have-" Byakuya started to apologize before Masami wrapped her arms back around his neck locking their lips together.

"I… I'd like to continue," Masami said shyly looking up at Byakuya causing a soft smile to slide over his face.

"As would I," Byakuya said wrapping his arms around Masami's back as her arms tightened around his neck their lips meshed together again. Byakuya pulled Masami with him sliding open the door to the next room which was his bedroom. Masami started to pull of Byakuya's Kimono when they heard a sound.

"A Captain's meeting now?" Masami said letting go of Byakuya her eyes filled with disappointment.

"Unfortunately It seems so," Byakuya said pulling away from Masami walking over to his wardrobe opening it.

"Do I get to watch?" Masami asked seductively as she could sitting on the bed as Byakuya pulled out his captain robes.

"If that is what you desire, you are also welcome to sleep here," Byakuya said unraveling his kimono letting it fall to the floor. Showing a few cuts on his nearly perfect body from when he fought Ichigo. Byakuya quickly threw on his Kosode and Hakama before he looked to see Masami holding his Haori waiting to help him put it on.

"Let me help you," Masami said as Byakuya turned back around letting Masami slid his Haori over his arms just before she planted another kiss on his cheek. "I'll wait for you,"

"I was hoping you would say that," Byakuya replied kissing her forehead before disappearing with a very fast shunpo.

"Now what do I do?" Masami asked herself. "Jinzen it is," Masami quickly wrote a note for Byakuya before sitting on his bed crossing her legs and breathing softly until she entered her Jizen.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked into the first squad barracks looking to see he was the last to arrive. "I'm glad you are all here," Ichigo began in much higher mood then usual. "I am happy to say Yamamoto has awoken," Every captain seemed relived that Captain-Commander Yamamoto hadn't died.<p>

"Does this mean your done as Acting Captain-Commander?" Renji asked.

"Not yet he still needs to recover but he is awake that is the important part," Ichigo replied then took a deep breathe.

"Was that all we were called here for?" Kenpachi asked clearly annoyed.

"That and that we have successfully claimed Las Noches in the name of the Soul Society. Former Espadas and their fractions are currently heading the operations," Ichigo explained.

"I'm sorry ones are there?" Hisagi asked.

"Coyote Starrk, Lilinette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, Sun-sun, Apachie, Mila Rose, Grimjow Jaggerjack, Neliel Tu Oderschvank Dondochakka Birusutan and Pesshe Gatīshe," Ichigo listed off their new operatives. "You are all dismissed now," Each captain nodded excluding Kenpachi then left. Byakuya left the fasted hoping Masami was still awake.

* * *

><p>"So you are falling in love with the hard ass eh?" a woman in a black and blue shihakusho.<p>

"Yes I think I am," Masami replied to her blade.

"And here I thought Kenpachi Zaraki was more your type," the woman said.

"Oh shut up Aisuhime you know he was taken. And I rather like Byakuya," Masami defend before she felt the Jinzen weakening.

"He's back," Aisuhime replied letting Masami go.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked into the bedroom holding the note she left on his desk that simply read 'kiss me' on it. "Interesting way to wake her," Byakuya said out loud walked over gently brushing his lips over Masami's before he kissed her.<p>

"Well hello," Masami said smiling up at Byakuya before she pulled him on top of her.

"I will thoroughly enjoy this," Byakuya said kissing Masami's neck causing her to moan lightly. Byakuya slowly pulled off Masami's kosode revealing her very toned body and prefect sized breasts. Masami blushed heavily under Byakuya's gaze before he returned to kissing her body slowly traveling down her body.

"Oh Byakuya," Masami moaned lightly as his lips reached her breasts, his tongue worked over her stiffened nipples. One of his free hands moved to her other breast gently toying with it. Byakuya continued to kiss his way down her body reaching her abdomen giving her naval a slightly longer kiss. Masami pulled at Byakuya's shihakusho wanting him to undress as well, Byakuya simply ignored her not wanting to leave his work now pulling off her large blue obi sash. Masami complied as he pulled off her hakama by lifting her legs allowing it to be thrown away and forgotten.

"You are simply beautiful Masami," Byakuya said looking over Masami's body her skin was so very smooth even though she was very toned. Masami smiled lightly again before stopping Byakuya.

"You are way over dressed," Masami said pulling at his Haori and Kosode, nearly ripping them from him leaving him only in his Hakama. Masami didn't let that last any longer as she quickly pulled at his sash causing his hakama to fall to the floor. _ooo so he wears boxers_

Masami's eyes wandered his body hungrily as she lightly bit her lip attempting to look sexy for her first man unknowingly doing a perfect job. Byakuya quickly attacked Masami's neck again kissing and lightly sucking on her neck to mark her as his. "Your beauty stands above all for me," Byakuya whispered into Masami's ear, her eyes closed simply listening to his breathe in her ear just before he lightly bite her ear getting her attention.

"Oh owe that hurt a little," Masami complied looking at Byakuya whom was grinning.

"Then focus on me, not just my voice," Byakuya replied his hand moving to the wet fabric between Masami's legs, his index finger and ring fingers ran along her lower lips as his middle finger gently pushed against her seeing if she was ready for what was to come.

"AH! Don't stop!" Masami moaned loudly from the little pleasure, her toes curled as her hands gripped the sheets.

"Yes… moan… for me," Byakuya said in between kisses of Masami's neck and collar bone. Byakuya already loved to hear her moan and feel her squirm under him. He pulled his hand away to see his fingers were coated in Masami's juices, he slowly licked one of his fingers tasting her before he moved his other fingers to her mouth letting her taste her own juices. As he pulled away her panties revealing her wet pussy.

"I don't think I can wait much longer," Masami said quietly seeing a soft smile from Byakuya, she had quickly come to love that smile.

"Are you sure," Byakuya asked removing his boxers showing off his hardened cock, Masami's eyes widen staring at his large manhood.

"So big," Masami said her mouth slightly open in surprise by the size. _it's got to be at least nine maybe ten inches long how can I take that? _Masami nodded smiling at Byakuya again. "I'm a big girl I can take it,"

"Stature wise you are wrong," Byakuya said positioning himself at her virgin entrance.

"Ha-ha just be gentle you are my first," Masami replied mentally preparing herself.

"I promise I will be," Byakuya replied as his cock started to push into Masami, stopping at her innocents he looked deep into her eyes. "Last chance,"

"Now that you say it like that," Masami paused before smiling wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm all yours Bya-kun," Masami slid her arms around his neck kissing him passionately as his meat spear tore through her hymn, causing her to nearly scream in pain filled pleasure.

"It's so big bya-kun," Masami moaned as Byakuya pushed a little further into her. Byakuya smiled at her nickname for the first time I kind of liked being called by a cute name, as long as it stays in the bedroom. Masami ran her hands through her noble lovers long black hair, Byakuya continued to push in until he could go no further. Masami felt herself slowly accommodating the largeness of Byakuya, whom continued to kiss her neck and gently squeeze her breasts to increase her pleasure and lower the pain.

"Your body is perfect Masami," Byakuya whispered into his Petite lovers ear before moving and kissing her again. Finally Byakuya started his thrusts feeling Masami was well stretched, slowly he pulled nearly all the way out before returning it in one smooth motion. Masami's back instantly arched to his chest, her eyes rolled back in a new wave of euphoria that he gave her.

"Oh yes! Faster!" Masami begged as her former captain complied and sped up his thrusts starting to loose himself in her body. Suddenly Masami felt herself being hoisted upwards onto Byakuya's lap, His cock slid further in to her as gravity now helped impale her on him her breasts now bounce in his face. Byakuya didn't hesitate to suck on one of her tits biting the nipple lightly sending shock-waves of pleasure flow through Masami her arms quickly re-wrapped around his neck.

"You liked that I see," Byakuya said with a grin looking only slightly upwards at Masami whom was lost in the euphoria and ecstasy mixed heaven. Simply smiling he returned to his 'work' thrusting upwards to match her bouncing her hips had started out of nowhere, he continued to lightly bite and suck at Masami's breasts switching between them. Masami's wet pussy suddenly coiled tightly around Byakuya nearly causing him to erupt, Masami trembled on top of the noble her orgasm ripped through her once virgin body.

"Oh my god don't stop," Masami moaned out loving everything Byakuya was doing to her. The head of the Kuchiki clan didn't normally obliviously listen to commands but this was a very special circumstances, now thrusting in fast and harder burying his face in her blue loving lovers breasts. All at once Byakuya couldn't go any further he grunted lightly attempting to speak.

"Masami… I'm…" Byakuya started before he felt Masami pull his hair enough to pull back his head and kiss him, the sudden pain from his hair caused him to erupt into Masami's womb his semen flowed into her filling her. Masami moaned heavily into their kiss as Byakuya still sprayed into her. After a few more light thrusts Byakuya was spent and dropped backwards with Masami letting her rest on his chest, her hands now on his chest running in light circles.

"That was wonderful," Masami said quietly on the verge of sleep.

"It truly was," Byakuya replied running a hand through her hair before he grabbed the covers that had fallen to the floor and covered them letting the two drift off to a happy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you enjoyed the read. and am a little upset i think i broke Byakuya's char a little to much**

**And in case you wonder Masami has light Mocha skin. so she looks like she is a good deal Native American.**

**Please rate and comment let me know how i am doing**


	3. I will always watch over you

**~AN~ Third chapter is a littler shorted then i wanted it to be you'll find out why with Chapter 4**

Chapter 3: I will always watch over you

Masami laid comfortably in a bed slowly waking up, she felt around to find no one with her. _I guess him being here was to much to ask for _Masami thought to herself as she laid onto her back looking at the ceiling for a few moments.

"I see you are awake," Byakuya's voice came from the door way.

"Yes," Masami replied sitting up to see Byakuya fully dressed in his Shihakusho and captain Haori, he also held a tray of food. _he brought me breakfast…_

"I had my cook make you some food before you have to head to the eleventh squad barracks," Byakuya said placing the tray on a table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you," Masami smiled stretching for a moment before she hopped out of the bed seeing her clothes on the bed side. She glanced at Byakuya seeing him ogling her as she grabbed her panties and Kimono covering herself.

"I… must go, I have paperwork to attend to," Byakuya said turning and walking away.

"Hey!" Masami nearly shouted causing Byakuya to stop in place. "Come here," Byakuya turned back and walked over to the now fully clothed Masami.

"Yes?" Byakuya asked.

"Just going to leave without giving my a kiss at least," Masami said looking up at Byakuya to see him grin slightly before leaning down slightly to kiss her. Their lips met and their hands didn't hesitate to cling onto each others bodies. Masami's arms quickly wrapped around Byakuya's neck as his hand boldly grabbed her ass.

After a few moments Byakuya pulled away leaving Masami desiring more. "I must go, I have a lot of work to attend to,"

"As long as this isn't a one time thing," Masami looked up at her noble lover to see his uncharacteristic smile.

"I don't intend it to be," Byakuya replied before he left.

"Good," Masami said to herself walking over to the food to eat.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sat on the Squad Eleven Barracks steppes waiting for Yumichika, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Masami all of them were late, they all had good reasons but hell he still got to work on time even after a late night.<p>

"You got here first that's rare," Yumichika said walking in.

"You done burying yourself in accessories?" Ikkaku asked looking at Yumichika his outfit having changed a lot, the feathers in his eyes were gone and replaced with ones partially hidden by his hair. he wore a long sleeved turtle neck like under shirt as well now.

"Hey I felt like changing I didn't care for the orange I wore," Yumichika defend himself before getting knocked down by Yachiru,

"You guys are slow I already went on my run," Yachiru said as Kenpachi walked in behind her.

"Yo," Kenpachi walked in sitting down next to Ikkaku. "Where's the newbie,"

"Sorry I'm late," Masami shouted running in and anciently over Yumichika.

"Speak of the devil," Ikkaku said looking at Masami.

"Why did you step on me?" Yumichika said standing up brushing off dust.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you," Masami apologized.

"So did you guys feel that strange reiatsu last night?" Yachiru asked bluntly.

"What reiatsu?" Masami asked slightly confused.

"You didn't feel it, it was near Kuchiki Manor," Ikkaku explained. "It came out of nowhere and spiked to near captain level before dropping off completely,"

"Yeah and I've never known reiatsu to have emotion stuck to it but this one anyone who felt it said it was almost pure lust," Yumichika said fixing a braid in his hair.

"Oh that's strange," Masami replied. _Oh shit could it have been me? _Masami barely kept her face from going red.

"So what are the plans for today?" Masami asked changing the subject.

"Well Yun-Yun and myself have been playing catch you could join us," Yachiru said smiling happily at Masami and Yumichika.

"I'd like to see how tough you are again," Kenpachi grinned.

"O.. ok," Masami said moving her sword from her back to her waist. "I'd like to see how well I can do against a captain," Masami griped her sword as Kenpachi whipped his sword out holding it in Masami's face.

"Your shi-kai was very interesting let's test it again," Kenpachi swung and completely missed Masami.

"Wow she disappeared like Shun-shun," Yachiru said jumping over by Ikkaku sitting to watch the fight.

"Impale," Masami's voice echoed out as ice spikes shot out of every shadow near Kenpachi.

"Saw that coming," Kenpachi said angrily slashing every spike destroying them.

"I knew you would," Kenpachi looked upwards to see Masami falling towards him her blade covered in ice.

"What's this now?" Kenpachi stabbed upwards his blade sinking to Masami's shoulder. "Oshikorosu Motte Aisu," Masami grunted out. Seconds later ice shot upwards surrounding Kenpachi and Masami the ice slowly moved in.

"Hey! I wanted to watch that," Yachiru shouted as they could hear Kenpachi laughing inside the ice. The walls of ice slowly moved in shrinking their combat zone. After a few moments they felt Kenpachi's reiatsu spike massively.

"She got his eye patch off," Yumichika said somewhat surprised. Only to see the ice shatter seconds later and Kenpachi stood frost covering a lot of his person, Masami on the other hand was soaked in blood and covered in cuts and scars.

"You did a good job for a real fight girl," Kenpachi grinned placing his eye patch back on.

"Wait for it…" Masami said with an equal grin over her face. Kenpachi paused just before ice shot from what seemed like every direction.

"What the?" Kenpachi quickly started deflecting the coming attacks.

"Impale version two," the ice like spear shot towards the large man only to narrowly miss or get destroyed. After a few more one managed to hit Kenpachi but only hit three of his bells.

"Impressive!" Kenpachi laughed hitting spear over and over.

"I see why they say your insane," Masami laughed falling backwards completely exhausted.

"She did a lot better than I thought she would," Yumichika said seeing the clear ice wall fall soaking the ground all around them.

"Yachiru go get Retsu would ya," Kenpachi rolled his shoulders walking up to the three just before Yachiru took off running.

"I'm surprised you looked a lot better from a distance," Ikkaku said now seeing Kenpachi had small scars all over his arms and torso.

"She put up a hell of a fight," Kenpachi replied sitting down waiting for Captain Unohana and Yachiru to return. After a few moments Yachiru returned with Unohana and Orihime.

"What are you doing here Orihime?" Ikkaku asked confused.

"I was visiting Kurosaki-kun," Orihime replied watching Unohana walk over to Kenpachi leaving Masami for her.

"Your Orihime Inoue right?" Masami asked.

"Yes," Orihime repiled as her Shun-Shun Rikka covered her instantly beginning it's healing process. Masami looked over to see Kenpachi was already done healing and had pulled Unohana onto his lap kissing her neck.

"Oh Zaraki-kun this is not the time nor place," Unohana giggled lightly at the feeling of his lips.

"I'll be the judge of that," Kenpachi grinned letting everyone else know it was time to leave. Ikkau and Yumichika left first followed by Yachiru. Orihime finished healing Masami and helped her back up.

"I guess we should get out of here," Orihime said seeing Kenpachi lead Unohana inside.

"Good idea," Masami replied quickly following Orihime out of the barracks.

* * *

><p>Masami sprinted down the streets attempting to catch a blur a ways in front of her. "How can she out run all of us?" Masami asked looking to see Yumichika on the roof and Ikkaku a few steppes behind her.<p>

"Yachiru is ridicules that's how," Ikkaku replied seeing Yachiru now waiting for them.

"You lose," she yelled happily at the three.

"Have you lost at this game yet?" Masami asked attempting to catch her breathe.

"Only when Ichii tagged in once," Yachiru replied.

"Ah who is this?" a voice asked from behind Masami causing her to jump.

"Who the hell?" Masami shouted turning around to see Omaeda.

"Cute little thing you are," Omaeda said grinning at Masami.

"Gross," Masami replied looking up at the large fat lieutenant.

"You should get your eyes checked I am very handsome and wealthy," Omaeda retorted.

"Wealthy yes, Handsome far from it," Masami said looking Omaeda over.

"How dare you imply I am ugly!" Omaeda shouted clenching his fist.

"I'm not Implying it's an obvious fact," Masami replied.

"You Bitch!" Omaeda swung at Masami the back of his hand connected with her cheek instantly knocking her to the ground. "Don't insult your superiors,"

"Omaeda!" Ikkaku's voice echoed loudly Hozukimaru in his hand. "What do you think your doing hitting one of my Squad members?"

"Just teaching her, her place," Omaeda replied.

"As a squad member I would assume she stepped out of line… but as her brother I don't care," Ikkaku's eyes were locked on Omaeda whom stood frozen by his gaze.

"Ikkaku Madarame," a stern voice came from behind making him freeze.

"Captain Kuchiki what are you doing over here?" Omaeda asked.

"That's what I should be asking you Lieutenant Omaeda," Byakuya looked to see Masami now sitting on the ground rubbing her cheek.

"I… I… was just reminding this girl her place…" Omaeda stuttered in reply.

"You strike a woman," Byakuya slowly started walking towards the 'plump' lieutenant.

"Yeah," Omaeda replied again taking a step back.

"Shatter," Byakuya released his sword blocking Omaeda's only escape.

"What are you doing Captain Kuchiki?" Ikkaku asked. "He's mine to punish, she is my sister,"

"Yes she is your sister," Byakuya paused looking up at Ikakku. "But she is my woman," Byakuya replied sternly. Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock, Yumichika's jaw dropped and Omaeda stood in fear of the noble captain.

"Your woman… but she is just-"

"Just what… please finish your statement Lieutenant Omaeda," Byakuya said cutting him off.

Omaeda gulped and spoke slowly. "She's not nobility your not allowed to have her,"

"Nor was Hisanna," Byakuya now glared at Omaeda and started to raise his hand.

"Byakuya stop please," Masami said looking over to her noble lover.

"Very well," Byakuya replied dropping his hand and sealing his blade.

"Strike me again," Masami began getting Omaeda attention. "and you won't have to worry about Byakuya or Senbonzakura. you'll meet my blade and learn why Ice only brings death," Omaeda watch Masami quietly her eyes were more icy than Byakuya's. Not wasting another moment Omaeda felt as fast as he could.

"So you and Byakuya eh?" a new voice said shocking everyone.

"Captain-Commander Kurosaki!" Masami said in shock as Ichigo now stood in front of her Zangestu in hand.

"For the last time it's Ichigo," Ichigo said looking over to Byakuya. "I was unaware that you had a heart," Ichigo grinned Masami blushed heavily noticing everyone in the area had been watching the little 'converstaion' between Byakuya and Omaeda.

"I do, and she holds it," Byakuya replied making Masami spin around to see he was not joking but very serious.

"Hey who am I to judge," Ichigo replied seeing Masami nearly run over to Byakuya and even more surprisingly to see Byakuya embrace her.

"Let us leave," Byakuya whispered to Masami whom happily nodded and took his hand leaving in a slow walk.

"Ok who could have seen that coming?" Ichigo asked looking to see Yachiru had fainted at the news that she couldn't have the man she had a crush one, Yumichika still stood in shock and Ikkaku smiled.

"I didn't see it coming but I don't care. Byakuya will take good care of her," Ikkaku said dropping off the roof, he walked over and hit Yumichika snapping him out of his daze. "Let's go have a few drinks," Ikkaku picked up the unconscious Yachiru and left followed by Yumichika seeing Ichigo flash-step away.

* * *

><p>Byakuya led Masami into his office watching her tantalizing hips for a moment. "Thank you for sticking up for me and even revealing out relationship with out hesitation it means a lot," Masami said feeling Byakuya's arms wrap around her. "I will always watch over you." Byakuya said just before he lightly kissed her neck.<p>

"I… I love you," Masami said turning in Byakuya's arm to look him in the face to see he was in a momentary shock.

"And I you," Byakuya replied smiling his uncharacteristic smile his intense grey eyes watch her, Masami leaned up lightly brushing her lips against his. Byakuya didn't hesitate to reciprocate her kiss ten fold. His lips meet her, his tongue pushed into her mouth and his arms tightened around her waist.

Masami's hands slid up Byakuya's body her fingers ran through his long hair. Byakuya slowly led her into the joining bedroom, they both desired to feel themselves in union again.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~ Hope you liked the chapter let me know how i did rate and comment.<strong>

**And yes i am still breaking Byakuya's person but i say ah well Masami makes him act weird.**

**Note: Yumichika now is dressed like he was show in the Manga after the 17 month break. others may change soon**.

**Chapter four will be along soon i hope and should be rather long. couple spoilers and lots of Lemons in #4**


	4. Something in the Air

**~A/N~ Finally finished Chapter four hope you like it.**

Chapter Four: Something in the Air

Renji Abarai took a long deep breathe readying himself. "Hey Ruika can we talk?" Renji asked stepping into Rukia's personal office.

"Sure Renji what is it?" Rukia asked looking up with a happy smile on her face adjusting her lieutenant's badge. Renji quickly circled around to Rukia leaving little space between them.

"Rukia…" Renji struggled to speak.

"What's wrong Renji?" Rukia asked slightly worried by Renji's actions, Renji normally never invade her personal space unless they were off duty.

Renji dropped to one knee and spoke quickly. "Will you marry me?" Renji pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it showing Rukia simply one of the most beautiful diamond rings with a white gold band.

Rukia looked at the ring in shock, yes they had been together for almost five months and had known each other for as long as she could remember. Renji had always been the strong overbearing battle hungry man, until recently Rukia hadn't noticed the soft side that loved her. Now he knelt before her asking for her hand and she couldn't speak. Her violet eyes gazed at Renji and the ring. "W… what did you say?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you marry me. I want nothing more than to have you by my side until the end," Renji reiterated his proposal. Again Rukia could hardly speak her lovers words left her unable to react.

Suddenly she felt all the strength it had taken Renji to walk in and ask this fall upon her, Rukia smiled shooting forward wrapping her arms around Renji's neck. "Yes! Yes Renji I do!"

Renji embraced Ruika happily hearing the words he longed for. The couple held tightly onto each other. "I love you Rukia," Renji said kissing his petite fiancée.

"I love you too Renji," Rukia giggled happily in the tattooed man's arms. Renji pulled Rukia off him taking her hand, sliding the gleaming diamond ring onto her finger.

"You are now Rukia Abarai," Renji said with a big dumb smile on his face.

"It's so beautiful Renji," Rukia said looking at the white gold ring.

"You eclipse it's beauty by a hundred fold," Renji replied causing Rukia to punch him lightly in the stomach.

"Your such a dork," Rukia said laughing in her future husbands arms.

"Yeah and I am your dork now," Renji replied laughing as well.

"So who did you tell you were doing this?" Rukia asked looking at Renji seeing him smile.

"Ichigo and Byakuya," Renji replied with a grin as Rukia looking in surprise.

"Brother knows?" Rukia asked.

"He gave his blessing as well," Renji replied just before he kissed Rukia whom returned his kiss. Rukia's arms once again wrapped around his neck deepening their kiss.

"Let's go home and celebrate," Rukia said slyly.

"That sound great," Renji replied picking up his fiancée

* * *

><p>Orihime walked into the first squad barracks to see Ichigo standing looking out the window his eyes locked on the large white gates of the senkaimon. "Hi Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said getting Ichigo's attention.<p>

"Hello Orihime," Ichigo's response froze Orihime for a moment hearing her first name and not her last.

"You called me Orihime?" Orihime asked slightly confused.

"I figured we've been friends long enough were a first name basis was understandable," Ichigo responded looking over to the voluptuous orange haired girl.

"That makes sense," Orhime smiled looking at Ichigo. "So how have you been?"

"Annoyed, I finally confessed to Tatsuki and now I am stuck here for near six months," Ichigo replied looking once more to the senkaimon. Orihime glanced downward for a moment, when she had heard Ichigo and Tatsuki had fallen for each other it truly dawned on her that she couldn't have him. It did help her finally open her eyes to others around her, like Ishida and Chad.

"Tatsuki misses you… and told me to send her love," Orihime said smiling at Ichigo.

"Thanks… how have you been Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Not bad recovering a little still but nothing to really complain about," Orihime replied walking over to an open chair, happily talking with Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Oh Zaraki-kun," Restu moaned out feeling Zaraki kiss her neck softly as he caressed her naked body, her long braid had been undone letting Zaraki gain access to his lovers large breasts.<p>

"Enjoying yourself," Zaraki teased his hands moving down Restu's body his fingers feeling her soft skin.

"As always," Restu replied running her hands over Zaraki's overly muscular body. How they had fallen for each other neither of them could figure out.

Zaraki slowly kissed his way down Restu's body, his spiked hair had been undone and now rested on his shoulders and her stomach as his kisses reached her naval. "Such soft skin," Zaraki said quietly teasing Restu. His kisses now reached her womanhood.

"You just love toying we me don't you?" Restu asked only to hear his oh so common 'tch' before his tongue ran over her wet pussy. Zaraki's hand slowly massaged their way over his lovers body until they reached her massive mounds. Retsu moaned out from Zaraki's combined surprisingly skillful work. _How can someone who does nothing but kill have such a soft grip _

Zaraki continued to toy with Restu sliding his tongue over her wet pussy flicking her clit his hands caressing her large breasts. Retsu's back arched upwards slowly feeling Zaraki's tongue pushing into her soaking womanhood, she gripped the sheets trying to hold back her orgasm. "Don't fight it Restu," Zaraki's voice reverberated on Restu's pussy causing her to moan loudly.

"Ah Zaraki-kun!" Restu moaned out loudly feeling her orgasm rip through her. After trembling for a few moments she went limb feeling Zaraki kiss his way back up her body. His kissing stalled at her breasts to suck at her nipples, Zaraki lightly kissed his way back down until he was on Restu's naval. Restu loved when he did what she knew was coming next, feeling Zaraki slide his tongue up from her naval in between her overly amble mounds and to her neck.

"Time for the main course," Zaraki whispered lightly into Restu's ear, his warm breathe tickled her and caused her to giggle lightly. Retsu wrapped her arms around Zaraki's neck feeling him start pushing his large cock into her.

"Zaraki-kun!" Restu moaned out feeling Zaraki inch into her letting her adjust to his girth like he had to do every time.

"Yes cry out my name," Zaraki loved to hear Retsu moan and cry out his name as he buried himself in her welcoming folds. Restu moaned and moaned with each of Zaraki's thrusts. Restu moved her hands into Zaraki's hair running through his long black hair.

"Zaraki-kun I… I'm," Restu attempted to speak but lost her voice in her second orgasm, her womanhood coiled tightly onto Zaraki's large cock causing him to erupt inside of her. "You know me so well Zaraki-kun,"

"Tch, that's my job now," Zaraki replied now laying next to Restu her body cuddled next to his as her head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Masami laid on a bed her naked body slowly being caressed by her lover, his hands ran from her shoulders to her hips and everywhere in between. "Knock it off Bya-kun that tickles," Masami giggled under his soft touch.<p>

"I like that sound," Byakuya replied still running his fingers over her naval tickling her some more before he dipped down kissing her neck. Masami ran her hands around Byakuya's chest feeling his surprisingly sculpted body.

"Oh stop it," Masami giggled again still feeling him tickle her with his light touching and kisses. _oh come on this isn't fair, he's been toying with me for over an hour _Masami thought biting her lip lightly wanted to feel Byakuya so badly. "Stop making me wait bya-kun,"

"I've only just started," Byakuya whispered into her ear sending a large shiver down her spine. Byakuya continued to kiss and massage Masami's body enjoying the sensual torture he was giving his petite lover. Masami started to moan lightly as Byakuya now slowly kissed his way down her body stopping on her collar bone for a moment before descending to her rather large breasts. _such a perfect body _

"Oh Byakuya I can't take it anymore your torturing me," Masami cried out feeling Byakuya slowly kissing he way to her aching womanhood. Masami gripped the pillow under her head tightly her desire for Byakuya to bury his throbbing cock into her was becoming unbearable. After what felt like and eternity to Masami she felt Byakuya's breathe on her pussy, his simple breathing was almost enough to make her cum.

Byakuya leaned in and kissed Masami's inner thigh to gauge a reaction, he could only grin when he saw her tremble heavily just from one kiss. Masami muttered incoherently trying to keep herself from climaxing just from her noble lover kisses. "What was that?" Byakuya asked glancing up at Masami.

"Please stop toying with me," Masami pleaded.

"Maybe," Byakuya replied kissing Masami's thigh again before finally letting her get what she had been yearning for, he lightly kissed her soaking pussy seeing her buck in anticipation. Byakuya moved his hands to either side of Masami's legs holding her down. Masami held her urge to grab Byakuya knowing he would just use a binding kido to hold her in place and torture her even more for trying to speed him up.

"I hate you," Masami moaned lightly feeling Byakuya's tongue tease her.

"No you don't. your loving every second of this," Byakuya teased seeing Masami blush even more and cover her face. "Bakudo number four: Hainawa" Masami felt her arms pulled away from her face and tied to the bed posts.

"Do not hide your face from me," Byakuya said sternly before returning to his entertainment. Masami began to moan loudly and heavily feeling Byakuya's tongue slid into her pussy tasting her.

"That's not fair," Masami cried trying to break the kido, her hands unable to do a thing trapped within the captain's powerful bindings.

"We've only just begun remember that Masami," Byakuya said with a grin causing Masami to shiver in anticipation and worry in fear.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sat at a bar table with Yumichika and Yachiru all three of them drinking far less then normal. "Masi-Masi stole my man," Yachiru said grouchily taking a swing of sake.<p>

"They're at it still," Yumichika said feeling Masami's spiritual pressure spike over and over.

"Damn I didn't think someone could go for so long," Ikkaku said pouring himself for sake.

"What's up guys?" Iba sat down next to Ikkaku.

"Yachiru is upset because Byakuya and Masami have become an item," Yumichika explained. "and Ikkaku is upset because Byakuya is deflowering his sister,"

"Oh that makes since…" Iba started to say. "Wait what?" Iba's sunglasses fell from his face looking at Yumichika.

"Here I thought all the Seireitei knew. Captain Kuchiki has taken Fourth Seat Madarame as his girlfriend.

"Wow that's nice I guess," Iba said adjusting his glasses.

"Great News everyone!" Renji said walking to the bar with Rukia.

"What now?" Iba asked confused.

"Renji asked me to marry him!" Rukia shouted out happily before jumping and wrapping her arms around Renji's neck.

"No way! Way to go man!" Ikkaku cheered out happy something took him mind off Byakuya and Masami.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Abarai," Yumichika said clapping lightly.

"Well took you long enough Renji," a voice said from behind them getting everyone's attention.

"Toshiro, I thought you'd be with Momo," Renji stated.

"She's in the bathroom freshening up. We came because we were told their was going to be good news," Toshiro replied explaining to Renji as Momo walked out of the restroom standing beside Toshiro.

"Shiro-kun, did I miss their announcement?" Momo asked.

"Yes they are getting married," Toshiro replied turning to Momo kissing her cheek lightly afterwards.

"I thought Ichigo and Byakuya would have been here," Renji said somewhat surprised.

"Ichigo is visiting with Orihime Inoue and Byakuya is with Masami Madarame," Yumichika retorted grabbing his drink raising it. "A toast to Renji and Rukia!" everyone cheered and drank to the couples union.

* * *

><p>Masami squirmed underneath Byakuya still her arms still bound by the Kido. "This is so unfair!" Masami growled feeling Byakuya push into her.<p>

"How so?" Byakuya asked acting like nothing was wrong.

"Oh come on! I'm bound here I want to embrace you," Masami nearly cried out starting to hate being bound by Byakuya.

"Very well," Byakuya replied snapping his fingers releasing the Kido relieving Masami's wrists. Masami's hand quickly grabbed Byakuya running through his hair unknowingly pulling his face into her neck allowing him to kiss and nibble at her.

"You are such a bully Bya-kun," Masami moaned lightly into Byakuya's ear feeling his hard cock pushing deeper into her.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it," Byakuya grunted back still thrusting.

"I did, but you dragged it out to long to much torture not enough teasing," Masami replied her hands starting to dig into Byakuya's back.

"I will shorten the four play next time," Byakuya replied kissing Masami passionately. "I do apologize for over doing it,"

"It's ok… but next time… I return… the favor," Masami moaned out in between her lovers hard thrusts. Byakuya started to grind lightly at the end of each thrust sending waves of euphoria into Masami easily pushing her towards yet another climaxing.

"So you think," Byakuya sucked on Masami's neck and collar bone leaving a red mark on her neck. Masami continued to moan heavily her back arching upwards into Byakuya, his free hand cupped her breasts while pushing her back down.

"Harder!" Masami cried out her legs wrapped around Byakuya's waist. Heeding his lovers pleas Byakuya started to slam his cock into Masami harder and faster. "Bya-kun!" Masami's voice echoed through the whole manor. Masami fell limp under Byakuya his seed shooting into her womb. Byakuya finally rolled off of Masami leaving her panting heavily.

"That was most entertaining," Byakuya said feeling Masami curled up to him. Byakuya smiled lightly seeing Masami drift off with a smile on her face, Masami intertwined her fingers with Byakuya's before completely drifting off.

* * *

><p>Renji nearly kicked in the door of his house his hands busy with Rukia's body, Rukia's hands slid to Renji's belt pulling at it the instant the door closed behind them. "Aggressive tonight aren't we?" Renji said seeing Rukia rake and claw at his cloths. Rukia leaned upwards locking her lips with her fiancé's. Moments later their cloths were a thing of the past, the couple hardly managed to make it to their bedroom before Rukia forced Renji down.<p>

"I'm really hot," Rukia said mounting Renji his hardened cock rubbed over her wet pussy.

"Well let's stoke the flames!" Renji nearly shouted flipping Rukia over pinning her to the bed her arms held above her head by one of Renji's hands. Renji's free hand groped and caressed Rukia's body as their lips meshed together again.

"Oh Renji forget four play tonight," Rukia moaned her face flushed heavily.

"Ok then straight to fucking," Renji replied nearly slamming his cock into Rukia's pussy, Rukia screamed loudly lost in ecstasy feeling Renji piston hard and fast into her.

"Oh Renji! Fuck me!" Rukia cried out.

"Let's make this easier," Renji flipped Rukia on top of him letting her ride him. Rukia didn't hesitate to bounce as fast as she could on Renji slamming herself down on his steel like manhood, each time she hit his base Renji would reciprocate upwards.

"Oh Fuck yes!" Rukia cried out her nicely sized breasts bounced tantalizing Renji, after a few more bounces Renji gave in letting go of Rukia's hips he reached grabbing her breasts.

"Rukia I'm going to cum!" Renji shouted feeling Rukia speed up even more.

"Give it to me," Rukia moaned out. Renji held off as long as he could before he lurched forward erupting deep into Rukia feeling her shake and seeing her head fly backwards releasing a loud ecstasy filled scream out.

"I'm not done yet," Renji said thrusting upwards again as he leaned up locking his lips on Rukia's breasts biting her nipple lightly, one of his free hands grabbed onto Rukia's ass squeezing it and kneading it in his grasp.

"Oh Renji don't stop!" Rukia shouted out drowning in a euphoria filled sea. Renji gladly obeyed his petit fiancée switching his lips to her other breast using both hands on her ass now helping slam her down on his cock.

"Fuck Rukia, I love your body," Renji grunted out moving his hands on her ass sliding a finger into her ass.

"Damn Renji your full of surprises aren't you?" Rukia asked feeling Renji's large cock piston in her and two fingers playing in her ass.

"Hey you said you wanted to try new stuff," Renji said toying with Rukia some more. Rukia continued to moan and slipping off the edge and falling into her climax, Rukia's body trembled on top of Renji. Renji took the hint and erupted into his fiancée's pussy. After his last shot of seed lurched into Rukia Renji fell backwards exhausted Rukia laying on his chest.

"I love you Renji. So very much," Rukia said smiling kissing her future husbands cheek.

"I love you with all of my heart," Renjis replied kissing Rukia lightly. The two fell into a happy sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the Chapter, I hope to have the next out some time soon.<strong>

**Please rate and review so i can learn and get better.  
><strong>

**Sorry had to take it down saw some mistakes i had to change and what not.**


	5. Looking Forward, Chased by the Past

**Chapter 5: Looking Forward, Chased by the Past**

**A/N: Blade releases have now been translated due to my laziness.**

Masami walked happily through the Seireitei her long indigo hair blew in a gently wind, Masami couldn't remember the last time she smiled so stupidly. "You're in good spirits," a voice came from behind Masami.

"Oh yes I am thank you," Masami said jumping a little before turning bowing to the captain.

"No need to bow," the captain said his long white hair rested on his shoulders as the breeze had suddenly stopped.

"It's just proper Captain Ukitake," Masami replied looking at the fatherly captain.

"So what's this I hear through the grape vine?" a voice came from above.

"Not sure what's the news Captain Kyoraku," Masami asked trying to hold back her blush.

"You're such a gossip Shunsui," Ukitake said still smiling.

"Oh that's not nice Jushiro," Shunsui retorted.

"So what's the news then," Jushiro returned.

"First off that little Masami here has fallen with our stern one," Shunsui said with a grin, Masami's face was reddening by the second.

"Oh young love is always so sweet," a third voice came from what would have been in front of Masami if she had still been walking.

"Good morning Captain Unohana," Masami said bowing to hide her blushing face.

"So what is the second gossip," Unohana asked.

"Renji finally proposed to Rukia," Shunsui said sitting down on the roof.

"That's sweet," Unohana said.

"Everything seems to be turning up for her now. She became your Lieutenant and is now going to be getting married," Masami said thinking of her possible future with Byakuya.

"Yes it's a time of peace," Jushiro said before bowing lightly. "I think I am going to go lay down for a while," Jushiro bowed again before shunpoing away.

"I'm off as well Zaraki-kun as asked to see me," Unohana said before walking off.

"Wow those two have really taken a liking to each other," Shunsui said now lying on the roof.

"Love is in the air captain," Masami said giving Shunsui a start.

"When'd you climb up here?" Shunusi asked seeing Masami now lying next to him.

"When you leaned back down, I thought I join you for a rest it's really peaceful today," Masami said resting her eyes.

"By all means," Shunsui said looking up at the clouds. After a few moments Masami could hear Shunsui snoring and took her leave to let him sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Masami, Acting Captain-Commander Kurosaki is looking for you," a voice from now where caused Masami to nearly jump out of her skin.<p>

"Who?" Masami turned around to see no one.

"Over here," the voice came again, Masami turned quickly to see lieutenant Izuru standing in a door way.

"Oh you scared me Izuru," Masami said patting her chest.

"I apologize," Izuru said before turning away. Masami shrugged off his annoyance as he still hadn't become a captain like Renji or Hisagi. After a few moments Masami remembered that Ichigo wanted to see her.

"Well let's see how if my shunpo has gotten any better," Masami said out loud shunpo-ing into a wall. "Ouch. Too far in one hit,"

"Nice one," a voice said from above.

"Thanks lieutenant Sasakibe," Masami said standing and bowing to the seasoned lieutenant.

"Acting Captain-Commander Kurosaki is waiting for you," Sasakibe said stepping aside.

"Oh I made it to the first squad barracks in one shot cool," Masami walked past Sasakibe and into the large room.

"Welcome Masami," Ichigo said as Masami walked in.

"Ichigo...," Masami froze seeing someone she didn't expect to see. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Masami bowed her head to the Captain-Commander.

"I thank you for watching over my post Ichigo Kurosaki, you are now free to return home," Yamamoto said to a smiling Ichigo.

"I'll take my leave," Ichigo said before disappearing in a godly fast Shunpo.

"Masami Madarame," Yamamoto turned to the small woman.

"Yes Captain-Commander Yamamoto," Masami now knelt before the head captain.

"It has come to my attention you and several other have begun to fraternize with a fellow members of the Goti 13," Yamamoto spoke his voice was icy cold and devoid of emotion.

"Yes Captain-Commander," Masami replied.

"I will tell you now. If this relationship hinders you or Captain Kuchiki at all I will demand you two to separate," Yamamoto said his eyes locked on Masami.

"I understand Captain-Commander," Masami said holding back her desire to argue. "I will not allow it to hinder my work or his,"

"Now I also ask who else do you know of so I can speak to them," Yamamoto asked.

"Well Captain Abarai proposed to Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant Hinamori seems to be taking a fancy to Toshiro, and of course Captain Kenpachi and Captain Unohana are and obvious couple," Masami replied with what she knew.

"Very well be gone," Yamamoto said turning to his desk to sit.

"Yes Captain-Commander," Masami stood, bowed once more and left the presence of the exceptionally overly powered captain.

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai walked into the fifth squad captain's office to see Hinamori hard at work already.<p>

"Hey Momo, you're in early," Renji said seeing Hinamori smile and continue working.

"I wanted to be early for the first day Captain-Commander Yamamoto took his seat back," Hinamori said finishing her paperwork.

"Ah so he is back to work already that's good," Renji said taking his place behind the desk, just as a knock came to the door.

"Enter," Renji said seeing Yamamoto and Sasakibe walk in. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasakibe quite a surprise," Renji said standing to greet the head captain.

"How are you settling in Captain Abarai?" Yamamoto asked looking at Renji.

"Adjusting still but I will gain the hang of it," Renji replied looking to the two longest reigning captain and lieutenant in soul society history.

"I was unsure how you would fair becoming a captain so soon in your career," Yamamoto said looking around the room stopping on a picture of Rukia that sat on the bookshelf. "I have also been informed that a congratulations is in order,"

"Thank you Captain-Commander," Renji replied smiling his mind wondering to his fiancé.

"I hope that this will not hinder your abilities?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course not sir," Renji replied.

"Of course, just old habits to ask, we will let you return to work now," Yamamoto said turning and leaving.

"He seems to be in a good mood," Hinamori said still smiling.

"Good mood but still intimidating as hell," Renji said as he sat back down returning to his work.

* * *

><p>~Later that Night~<p>

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Izuru, Iba and several other squad members sat at a bar drinking the night away. Ikkaku craned his head when he heard the jukebox start up. "Nobody ever uses that thing but her…" Ikkaku said seeing a slender woman standing at the jukebox picking 'modern' songs.

"Hey I prefer my bar quiet," Iba said looking to the girl.

"And I hate silence," she replied without turning.

"Iba she has been coming he for the last month," Yumichika said.

"Yeah she's been coming here drinking and dancing to anything that was a 'good' vibe to it, Like Carlos Santana is one of her favorites" Ikkaku said.

"Who is that?" Iba said finally having had enough.

"Some Mexican American Guitarist I think…" Yumichika said.

"Perfect… not really rock but it works," the girl said backing up right into Iba.

"Twerp," Iba said looking down at the girl.

"One song won't kill you Iba sit down," Ikkaku said.

"Oh no I think he rather get his butt kicked by a girl," the woman said turning around to face Iba.

"Are you challenging a Lieutenant?" Iba asked.

"And if I am?" the woman replied.

"No fighting in my bar," the barkeep yelled stopping the fight before it started.

"Too bad," the woman said as the song finally kicked in. the woman smiled and pushed Iba back slightly so she could start to dance to the music. _Like a gift from the heaven's it was easy to tell it was love from above that could save me from hell._ The music played out loudly through the whole bar.

"Not bad… but I'd like something harder" Ikkaku said listening to the song.

"Bah it's crap," Iba said sitting back down at the bar.

"I kina like it," Yachiru said jumping up to join the woman in dancing along with several other women in the bar. Ikkaku's eyes never left the red haired woman; her form enthralled him like a moth to the flame. Her long red hair seemed to dance with the light; her rather pale skin went perfect with her red eyes. Ikkaku took a deep breath and a big swig of saki before he got up moving straight towards her, as he closed in she smiled seeing him coming and continued to dance. Most of the women moved away when Ikkaku reached the woman just as the song changed to a salsa like dance song.

"You come to dance with me?" the woman asked as Ikkaku took her right hand in his, his left hand went to the small of her back. "oo salsa dancer eh?"

"It works with the song," Ikkaku said and started to spin her around. The whole bar now watched Ikkaku and the still nameless woman danced.

"I think he likes her," Izuru said his gaze instantly caught the sight of Isane in the corner. Izuru moved quickly offering a hand to Isane whom accepted with a cute giggle and a heavy blush. As Izuru and Isane joined Ikkaku and the red haired woman more and more couples seemed to join in.

"Saps," Iba said turning back to his saki.

"I think it's cute," Yumichika said glancing to Iba then back to the group. "Hey where'd Ikkaku go?"

"He's gone?" Iba asked turning to see both Ikkaku and the red haired woman had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So what is your name?" Ikkaku asked as he pressed the woman against the outer wall of the bar.<p>

"Layla," Layla said her hands running up Ikkaku's chest. "You are?"

"Ikkaku Madarame," Ikkaku said as he took a chance and kissed Layla softly. Ikkaku expected a slap or to be told he was going too fast, instead he felt Layla return the kiss. Ikkaku pulled back after a long few moments.

"Ikkaku I'll diffidently have to remember that name," Layla said looking up at Ikkaku. Ikkaku leaned in again kissing Layla's neck this time, Layla giggled out from his kiss.

"Ticklish are we?" Ikkaku asked kissing her neck again. Layla gripped onto Ikkaku's kosode she didn't want this moment to end.

"Yes but it feels so good too," Layla said starting to moan lightly. Ikkaku continued to kiss Layla's neck as his hands now ran down her sides. His hands stopped at her hips gripping her lightly before he hoisted her off the ground and into his grasp. Layla slid her arms up and around Ikkaku's neck, Ikkaku left her neck and moved back to her lips.

"Yeah see ya around Yumichika," Iba's voice came from the doorway of the bar making the two freeze, Ikkaku though quickly and tightened his grip on Layla before he shunpoed away.

"Good thing you can Shunpo. I haven't learned how to do that yet," Layla said

"Want to come inside?" Ikkaku asked opening the door they were right beside.

"Oh naughty you brought me back to your place," Layla said with a sly grin.

"You act like I am expecting something to happen," Ikkaku said letting Layla into his home. Ikkaku stepped in after her closing the door behind him seeing Layla had moved to a picture on the bookcase.

"Who's the girl?" Layla asked.

"The one with the blue hair is my little sister, the blonde is Lieutenant Matsumoto, and the short kid is Captain Hitsugaya," Ikkaku said sitting down on to the couch.

"Your sister is cute," Layla said placing the picture back.

"She's my sister so," Ikkaku said not having ever really thought about Masami like that. Layla walked over to Ikkaku.

"So where were we?" Layla asked sitting onto Ikkaku's lap.

"I think we were about here," Ikkaku said running his hands up Layla's back his fingers ran through her long red hair, the other hand cupped her cheek softly.

"Oh yeah," Layla said pressing her body against Ikkaku's as their lips meshed together. Ikkaku moved his hand from her neck down her back slowly stopping once they reached Layla's hips.

Layla ran her hands down Ikkau's chest debating on pulling off his Kosode. "So wanna go further?" Layla asked pulling back from Ikkaku.

"This works just fine for me if you're good," Ikkaku said kissing Layla's neck.

"Depends this gunna be a one night stand?" Layla asked.

"What's that?" Ikkaku asked.

"We keep going but then act like it never happened when the morning comes," Layla said.

"Definitely not then," Ikkaku replied pulling Layla's kosode open enough to kiss her shoulders.

"So you want to start dating?" Layla asked with a light moan.

"Sounds good if I get to say you're mine," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"That works both way handsome," Layla moaned as she pulled away Ikkaku's kosode.

"Then it's settled. You are now all mine now Layla…" Ikkaku started before a pause.

"Limira," Layla said with a deep moan.

"Limira, what a beautiful name," Ikkaku said stilling kissing Layla's shoulders and neck, getting the low lust filled moans.

"Thanks," Layla moaned her hands ran over Ikkaku's chest feeling his sculpted form. Ikkaku finally pulled off Layla's Kosode letting it drop to the floor.

"Damn," Ikkaku said bluntly seeing how restricted Layla's breasts were under her Kosode.

"I don't like being stared at so I kinda squeeze em," Layla said feeling Ikkaku snap the bandages that tightly held her breasts. Once free Ikkaku couldn't help but grin seeing her breasts were two cups bigger than he thought.

"Damn I can see why people would stare," Ikkaku said his eyes locked right into Layla's eyes.

"You don't seem to be staring," Layla said.

"I get to see these whenever we are together now so I don't need to stare," Ikkaku said with a grin. Layla leaned in rubbing her breasts against Ikkaku's chest as her lips meshed together with his. Ikkaku ran his hands up Layla's bare chest feeling her soft skin.

"I could do this all night," Layla said pulling at Ikkaku's kosode.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning~<p>

Masami rubbed her eyes as she stumbled through her house. _First night in a while I slept at home, _Masami thought as she reached the living room where her eyes caught something she didn't think she'd see for a long time. Ikkaku was sleeping on the couch, no big surprise there but there was a slender form on top of his. "So brother got a girl finally," Masami said softly walking towards the kitchen.

Ikkaku yawned loudly as he always did; he slowly looked up to see the woman he had met the night before in the bar. "Morning handsome," Layla said smiling.

"Morning," Ikkaku replied kissing Layla's forehead.

"Hey handsome you gunna introduce your new friend?" Masami asked.

"Woah Masami!" Ikkaku said seeing Masami setting the table.

"Ah your sister," Layla said standing up.

"You might want to put your kosodes back on," Masami said walking back into the kitchen.

"Now that's embarrassing," Layla said grabbing her kosode.

"Breakfast is ready," Masami said placing more plates on the table.

"Smells delicious," Layla said seeing Ikkaku and Masami sit down.

"Dig in," Masami said pointing to the chair next to Ikkaku.

Breakfast came and went Masami took the dishes into the kitchen leaving Ikkaku with Layla. "I should be going," Layla said her crimson eyes were on Ikkaku.

"Can I get your number or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah of course," Layla said taking Ikkaku's hand to write down her number. Layla leaned in down kissing Ikkaku softly before she walked out of the house.

"She's some girl," Masami said walking back into the room.

"Yeah I think I lucked out this time," Ikkaku said smiling.

"Well you are the luckiest man in Soul Society," Masami said with a grin as she headed for her bedroom.

"Haha yeah you are right," Ikkaku said moving towards the bathroom.

Masami and Ikkaku walked into the eleventh squad barracks. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika and several other squad members sat most of them looked exhausted. "We were waiting for you," Yumichika said.

"Why what's going on?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yamamoto has asked for Masami to report to Sokyoku Hill, and we are allowed to come as well," Yumichika said standing up along with the rest of the group

"I wonder what for?" Masami asked turning to leave with them. As they traveled they ran into Rangiku, Hisagi, Renji, and Rukia.

"You guys have any idea what this is about?" Rangiku asked her once long blonde hair was now cut short around stopping just before her shoulders.

"I got no idea," Renji said shrugging before shunpo-ing away followed by most of the others.

"I guess we should pick up the pace," Masami said taking off running followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru easily ran passed on their way up.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stood on Sokyoku Hill along with several of the captains awaiting the arrival of the final soul reapers he called. "Reporting in… Sorry for the tardiness," Masami said kneeling before Yamamoto.<p>

"It is fine stand and join the others," Yamamoto said. Masami nodded and stood beside Ikkaku and Renji. "Now as to why I called you here, I was unable to see your ability when you join the court guard. So I want you to show me what you have,"

"So what do you want of me?" Masami asked.

"Masami Madarame I want you to fight Kira Izaru," Yamamoto said pointing a fighting area.

"You really want us to fight?" Masami asked.

"As if your life depended upon it," Yamamoto replied his eyes going to Kira whom had drawn his sword and readied to attack.

_As if my life depended on it… should I use that then?_ Masami thought to herself as Kira ran towards her.

"Raise your head and prepare to die, Wabisuke," Kira shouted as he jumped into the air his sword heeded his call and morphed into his hook like form.

"Eclipse the sun, Aisuhime," Masami said dodging Kira's swing but enabling him to hit her sword multiple times.

"Have you heard of my sword's ability yet?" Kira asked with a snide grin.

"Yes it doubles the weight of whatever it hits… that's why I let you hit my sword," Masami grinned.

"What?" Kira asked.

"The harder I strike the ground the stronger my Impale become," Masami said smashing her sword into the ground. "IMPALE!" Kira jumped into the air dodging the attacks.

Masami looked to Yamamoto… "No offense but Kira is the one person that shouldn't fight me," Masami said running over to attack Kira making her sword heavier still.

"That's almost twenty times my sword has hit yours… you shouldn't be able to lift it anymore," Kira said.

"I am a lot stronger than I appear… and we are done," Masami said throwing her sword into the air.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked jumping away.

"Impale: Third Assault: Ice Spears" Masami said jumping into the air grabbing her sword. "No matter where you go these will hit you," Masami threw her sword aiming straight for Kira.

"Bakudo Number 39: Enkosen!" Kira shouted pulling up a barrier.

"That won't work," Masami said her sword shattered in midair creating hundreds of ice spears, each spear ripped through Kira's defense and his body.

"Impressive," Yamamoto said as Unohana and Isane tended to Kira.

"My ice easily ignores most Bakudos," Masami said slightly proud of herself.

"Maybe I would be a better person to test her," a voice said from behind Yamamoto.

"Very well step forward," Yamamoto said.

"Should I really be facing a Captain?" Masami asked as she now facing Toshiro.

"Rein upon the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru," Toshiro released his sword the long chain and crescent moon blade now adorned his sword.

"Ice verse Ice eh," Masami said. Toshiro ignored her statement and threw an ice dragon at her. Masami narrowly dodge it and threw ice spears back at Toshiro.

"Ryusenka," Toshiro shouted stabbing his sword forward, though she dodged the blade Masami still found herself incased in ice.

_Masami! USE ME! _A voice called out to Masami.

"I am still impressed but you are no match for a captain yet," Toshiro said. Before another word could be said Toshiro and the on lookers saw Masami become engulfed in flames.

"Erupt and drown the word in flames, Kaen Ryoshu," Masami's voice echoed out as the ice melted away. "I didn't think you were able to use Ban-kai abilities in your Shi-kai,"

"I've gotten stronger… Now explain what you did," Toshiro said facing Masami.

"After we are done," Masami said raising her fire engulfed sword. "Rain of flame," Masmai's voice called down bolts of fire aiming for Toshiro.

"Hyoryu Senbi," Toshiro shouted throwing out ice to block the fire.

"Erupt!" Masami yelled as the ground under Toshiro cracked and fire busted out. In dodging her fire Toshiro ended up throwing himself straight in into a falling fire bolt.

"Enough of this now" Yamamoto said ending the fight. Toshiro was relatively unharmed while Masami was exhausted and coated in scuffs from being frozen.

"Now explain how you can use fire when your sword is of Ice," Toshiro demanded.

"I lied… My sword is not Aisuhime or even Kaen Ryoshu," Masami said looking to Ikkaku. "Only one person knows my real sword," Masami sealed her sword of flames.

"Show us the real release," Yamamoto said his voice causes Masami to jump.

"Yes Captain-Commander," Masami said placing her hand on her hilt while widening her stance.

"Tear and shatter the world, Tetra Elementa!" Masami shouted her sword burst into flames an instant later the flames were joined with lightning and what looked like rocks or dark gems. Finally she whipped her sword downwards changing the swords shape from a Katana to a very large sword. The sword was over three feet longer than her and nearly as wide as her shoulders, within the blade the four elements looked as if they battled for supremacy. The end of her sword curved into a hook, in the pit of the hook a single white orb of reiatsu rested.

"You wield all four elements?" Toshiro said slightly shocked.

"Yes and I can interchange throughout the four. Aisuhime, Kaen Ryoshu, Yama No Kenmono, and Arashi No Majo," Masami listed the four forms of her sword.

"With just Aisuhime you can rival Lieutenants. So is the combined form is stronger yet?" Toshiro asked.

"Well yes and no. Yes as I can use four elements in that state but the elements aren't as strong as their singular form," Masami explained sealing her sword.

"Well I believe you easily fill your spot as the 4th seat. Even a Lieutenant's position," Yamamoto said.

"I would like to see her sword's other forms," Sajin said looking at Masami.

"If you desire," Masami said grabbing the blade of her sword. "Dominate, Yama No Knmono," Masami'e hands became encased in what looked like rock claws. Her legs were covered in a pair of rock like boots.

"Interesting appearance," Sajin said looking at Masami.

"Speed and Strength is all this form has," Masami explained sealing her sword again. "Command the skies, Arashi No Majo," Masami's sword became jagged and dark grey. Masami paused for a moment before sealing her sword for the final time.

"I have a question for you," Kenpachi asked shocking Masami.

"If you have the four elements how do you disappear when you use that ice form?" Kenpachi asked.

"Aisuhime, Yama No Kenmono, and Arashi No Majo allow me to fade into that element. Whether it's into the earth with Yama No Kenmono, into the very air and wind with Arashi No Majo, or in Aisuhime's case I become one with the very water in the atmosphere," Masami explained as she brushed some of her extremely long indigo hair out of her face.

"You are dismissed," Yamamoto said who now turned his attention to Kira and the others. Masami nodded and used her rather lousy shunpo to leave.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat behind his desk finishing the last of his paper work, the last of the papers were placed into his mail box for delivery. <em>Hmm none of the candidates fit position very well, <em>Byakuya thought to himself as he pondered over five folders each one held a soul reaper that Yamamoto had picked out. One of them would be his new lieutenant. He continued to look over the five, all five seemed eligible yet each seemed like they missed something.

"Lilith, Jessica, Stephanie, Ryu or, Fernando," Byakuya said looking at the five names.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya felt his heart start to race.

"Come in Masami," Byakuya said.

"You weren't at the meeting on Sokyoku Hill," Masami said stepping into the office.

"No I am in the mists of picking a new Lieutenant," Byakuya said still looking at the folders.

"Renji is going to be hard to replace eh?" Masami asked.

"Though he was lazy, constantly late, and impudent he was a good subordinate," Byakuya said.

"Don't let Renji hear you say they he might die of shock that toy complimented him," Masami said sitting down in a chair by Byakuya's bookcase.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Well other than me I've never heard you compliment someone," Masami said smiling lightly.

"Well you are worth the compliments," Byakuya said turning his attention to a Hell-butterfly that came in through the window.

The small black butterfly rested on Byakuya's finger relaying the message before flying away. "What is it?" Masami asked.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto wants to see me," Byakuya said standing up.

"Should I go?" Masami asked.

"Yes," Byakuya said before turning to face Masami. "To the mansion," he added with his uncharacteristic grin, a moment later and he was gone.

"I get to have some fun tonight huh," Masami said biting her lip lightly before leaving Byakuya's office.

* * *

><p>Masami walked down a road the sun beating down on her back. "Hey Masami," a voice echoed out. Masami jumped lightly looking around for whom called to her.<p>

"Oh hi Renji, Rukia how are you two today?" Masami asked.

"Not bad," Renji replied.

"No complaints… but I have a question," Rukia said.

"Shoot," Masami said.

"Would you be willing to be one of my bridesmaids?" Rukia asked.

"What? Me?" Masami asked shocked as her and Rukia hardly knew each other.

"Yeah we may not know each other all too well but you are with brother so I thought it would be a way for us to really get to know each other," Rukia said.

"Who else is a bridesmaid?" Masami asked.

"Rangiku, Kiyone, Momo. Orihime is the Maiden of Honor," Rukia said.

"Ok I will," Masami said. "Who are the groomsman… more importantly who am I walking with?"

"Hisagi is the Best man. Ikkaku is walking with Rangiku, Iba is walking with Kiyone, Kira is walking with Momo, and you would be walking with Ichigo," Renji said seeing Masami's eyes widen.

"I'm walking with Ichigo?" Masami asked.

"Yeah the correct order would be Hisagi and Orihime, Ichigo and you, Ikkaku and Rangiku, Kiyone and Iba finally Kira with Momo," Renji explained.

"So when is the wedding?" Masami asked.

"A few months, the women's association is going crazy over this," Rukia said

"Well that's amazingly quick," Masami said.

"Well well if it isn't the great Masami," a voice said from above.

"Fernando!" Masami said looking up to see a man in the basic Shinigami attire excluding a heavy leather coat. The man had short blonde hair slicked back and his blue eyes locked on the shorter Shinigami.

"It's been a while," Fernando said with a rather demented grin.

"Yeah a few weeks," Masami said looking at Fernando before she saw Renji and Rukia leave in the corner of her eye. _I really wish they would have stayed._

"So how's my little Masami been?" Fernando asked.

"I've been fine now leave me alone," Masami snapped.

"Oh come now, is that how you treat me after all the time we were together?" Fernando asked.

"We were never together you ignored me and cheated on me so I left," Masami growled.

"Now that's not nice to accuse me of cheating when you have no proof of such a deed," Fernando replied a wicked grin came over his face, his hand slowly reached for Masami the grin on his face grew as his hand neared.

"Get away," Masami smacked away Fernando's hand.

"You little bitch!" Fernando growled the back of his hand struck Masami's cheek. "Need I train you… again?"

"I'm not your little puppet anymore I've grown up and found a love," Masami nearly shouted.

"No need to make a scene Lil' Masi," Fernando said.

"I'm not Lil' Masi anymore!" Masami yelled her hand now on her sword.

"Oh my my I seem to have struck a nerve," Fernando said. "I'll be going… see you soon _my_ Lil' Masi," Fernando's voice trailed off as he shunpo-ed away. Masami gave a little shutter before she took off towards the Kuchiki Estate. She had to get somewhere he couldn't get her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into the office of the Captain Commander. "Reporting in," Byakuya said.<p>

"Punctual as always," Yamamoto said. "Have you decided who shall be your new lieutenant?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not yet, But I think Masami should be in the running as well… And I am aware why you would be hesitant," Byakuya said his icy grey eyes watch the Captain-Commander.

"Yes you two being Captain and Lieutenant could easily distract you from your work," Yamamoto said his eyes opening slightly.

"I am aware, but she is easily strong enough to fill the position, her control over her spiritual pressure is highly impressive, while her kido and hoho are lacking a little, her hakuda skills are nearly unmatched so says her teachers and her Zanjustu is also impressive," Byakuya argued the point.

"I will think about it but until I make my decision I want you to decide on someone," Yamamoto replied.

"As you wish Captain-Commander," Byakuya said.

"You are dismissed," Byakuya nodded and shunpo-ed away.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into his office within Kuchiki Manor he could feel Masami's spiritual pressure in the bedroom attached. "Masami?" Byakuya asked as he opened the door to see Masami laying down her face buried in in the pillow soft sobs could be heard.<p>

"Masami what's wrong?" Byakuya asked as he moved to his petit loves side.

"Nothing just bad memories," Masami said wiping away tears.

"Tell me," Byakuya said his hands on her shoulders now.

"It's a long story," Masami said avoiding eye contact.

"Masami," Byakuya took Masami's chin in between his thumb and pointer finger forcing her to face her. "I've told you that I love you… there is nothing you can do to push me away," Byakuya gently kissed Masami's forehead.

"Ok," Masami said sighing. "Back when I was in the East Rukongai there was a man who took care of me… his name was Adonis Deiso. He basically raised me," Masami closed her eyes for a moment before she readjusted herself so she would be sitting next to Byakuya.

"Continue please," Byakuya said taking Masami's hands into his.

"Adonis has a son… his name is Fernando. We were basically siblings. But he wanted more from me," Masami continued her story. "He decided he was going to 'tame me' so I would obey him," Masami shuddered her eyes watered.

"You don't need go any further," Byakuya said wrapping his arm around Masami's shoulders.

"And what brought about these memories," Byakuya asked.

"Fernando showed up today," Masami said.

"Wait Fernando…." Byakuya paused. "That name came a crossed my desk,"

"Yeah he followed me to the Academy," Masami said leaning against Byakuya.

"He will never get near you," Byakuya said pulling Masami closer to him.

"I know you won't let him but you can't always be there," Masami said.

"I will be if I have my way," Byakuya retorted.

"I'm sorry you lost me," Masami said looking at Byakuya.

"I've suggested to Captain-Commander Yamamoto that you should be my new lieutenant," Byakuya said

"Oh no, I'm not ready to be a lieutenant… I'm hardly able to be a 4th seat," Masami said still looking into Byakuya's eyes.

"I happen to think you are more than ready," Byakuya replied.

"I've only been out of the Academy for about a few weeks and you want me to be a Lieutenant?" Masami asked.

"No, I want you to be _My _Lieutenant," Byakuya whispered into Masami's ear emphasizing 'my' as he spoke. Masami trembled lightly feeling his breath on her skin.

"Bya-kun," Masami said softly feeling Byakuya's lips touch her neck.

"Say the word and I shall stop," Byakuya said.

"You know I can't deny you," Masami replied feeling Byakuya push Masami onto her back.

Masami bit her lip feeling Byakuya's lips start to trail down her body. "I'm glad to hear that," Byakuya said as he pulled at Masami's Kosode. Masami moaned lightly feeling Byakuya's lips start working their way down her neck onto her collar bone. Byakuya's hand ran down Masami's body stopping at her large deep blue obi sash. Masami grabbed a hold of Byakuya's haori trying to pull it off before she was stopped.

"Bya-kun," Masami moaned over and over feeling her lover kiss his way down her now naked torso. Byakuya slid one hand up Masami's body stopping on her ample breasts.

"I love to hear your moans," Byakuya said as his kisses continued down her body. His kisses reached Masami's womanhood, his breath hit her making her moan loudly her hands gripped the sheets.

"Ah Bya-kun don't stop!" Masami moaned loudly feeling Byakuya's tongue slid over her pussy. His free hand moved to her inner thigh sliding towards her wet womanhood. Masami's eyes rolled back along with her back arched upwards as she tried everything she could to not climax to quickly.

"No need to hold back Masami," Byakuya said as two of his fingers slid into his petit loves pussy.

"Oh god yes!" Masami cried out feeling her orgasm ripped through her body. After several little spasms her body went limp excluding her chest which heaved as she panted from the pleasure.

"Enjoy yourself?" Byakuya asked as he started to kiss his way back up her body.

"Very much so," Masami replied her breathing finally started to slow.

"Do you wish to continue," Byakuya asked.

"God yes," Masami said her arms wrapped around her noble lover's neck pulling him into her lips. She could taste remnants of her juices on his lips as their kiss continued. Byakuya hoisted Masami into his arms placing her on his lap. His hardened cock pushed into her sensitive slit getting a deep loud moan as he impaled her on him. Masami's quickly started to bounce herself up and down on the nobles throbbing member, her moans continued as she rode through climax after climax. Masami wrapped her legs around Byakuya's waist letting him get deeper into her.

"It's addictive, how much I love to hear you moan," Byakuya said starting to thrust upwards as his indigo haired lover bounced.

"I can't help it, it just feels so gooood," Masami moaned again and again.

"I won't last much longer," Byakuya said fighting to hold back his seed.

"Just a little more!" Masami nearly screamed out as she felt another orgasm start to tear its way through her body. Byakuya couldn't hold back anymore once he felt her walls tightly squeeze his cock. With another two hard thrusts he let himself lose inside of Masami.

Masami collapsed backwards her head hit the pillow her legs still wrapped around Byakuya's waist. Byakuya smiled and leaned forward his still hard cock pushed back into Masami's welcoming folds.

"I'm not quiet done yet," Byakuya said as his thrusts started up again.

"Oh god!" Masami cried out her hands grabbed the pillow squeezing it as she felt her lovers cock start to hit home every thrust. Masami's back arched upwards pushing her chest into Byakuya.

Byakuya continued to pump himself into Masami feeling her womanhood tightly coil around him, he could feel himself closing in on his second load. Masami moaned louder and louder loving every thrust and touch from her lover, she could hardly hold back from screaming out his name every few seconds. Masami was completely lost in the throes of passion waves of ecstasy and euphoria ebbed and flowed over her with each of Byakuya's skilled and passionate thrusts.

"I'm going to lose it," Byakuya grunted his thrusting picked up causing Masami to moan louder still.

"Oh Bya-Kun don't stop!" Masami cried as he felt his seed launch into her again. Byakuya held himself inside of Masami until his felt sated then rolled over lying next to his indigo haired lover.

"What is it you are doing to me?" Byakuya asked.

"What?" Masami asked her breath was slightly ragged.

"I'm not like this," Byakuya said his breathing was still quick and shallow.

"Oh I don't see a problem," Masami giggled lightly.

"Nor do I, I just wish I understood it," Byakuya replied.

"You might as well give up on that," Masami said curling up beside him.

"You're probably right," Byakuya replied wrapping his arm around Masami after he pulled the sheet over them letting the two drift off into a well-deserved nap.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~ and that's Chapter Five, I hope you liked it, I hope to have the next chapter eventually lot of work lately.**

**Let me know what you think please refrain from pointless hate if you don't like it you shouldn't have read it. If you think I am breaking characters… I can say some need to change others I didn't mean too.**

**As for Masami's 'Friend' Fernando you will be seeing more of him and more from her past in the next chapter.**

**Just for an FYI Masami's Shi-Kai's are: Aisuhime (Ice Princess) Kaen Ryoshu (Flame Lord, the O has the – over it but my computer can't do that) Yama No Kenmono (Beast of the Mountain) Arashi No Majo (Storm Witch) Also sorry if you think I am '**_**God Moding'**_** Masami not my intention.**


	6. Fun, Games, and Fear

**Chapter 6: Fun, Games, and Fear**

**~A/N~ Thank you to everybody for the support it's keeping me working on this.**

* * *

><p>Masami stood in a vast empty field a path before her, behind her and to both sides eac<p>

h differed from the others. The path in front of her lead into a massive storm, the path to her right would lead her to a frozen ocean. The path to her left would drop her into a volcano after a field of flames and the final path behind her lead to a massive mountain range. Masami could only remember one time before when she stood on the path of four as she called it.

"Who seeks me?" Masami asked she was answered by a low feral growl from behind. She turned to see a large beast made of stone; it had long sharp front claws and hooved back feet, a whip like tail lashed out behind it. Masami remained motionless before the beast it's snout sniffed the air as its deep red eyes never left her.

"We all do," a deep metallic voice said to her right. Masami looked to see a man in black molten armor standing at the beginning of the path to her realm of fire, as the beast blocked the path to her mountain realm.

"We need to speak," a voice echoed through the wind. Masami turned again this time to see a figure clad in grey robes hovering a few feet off the ground. Before he heard the last one she turned to see a woman clad in icy blues and greens.

"Aisu, Kaen, Yama, Arashi? What do you need of me?" Masami asked the four forms of her Shi-Kai.

"Kaen , Yama and myself demand that you use us more. And until you do we are blocking your use of Aisu," the whispering voice of Arashi No Majo spoke.

"But your abilities are so complex if I mess up a single movement it all recoils back on me. Yama refuses to be used more than half the times I've called him and I've only just started to understand how to use Kaen," Masami explained as she faced the cloaked figure.

"THAT DOESN"T MATTER!" the feral voice of Yama No Kenmono yelled causing Masami to nearly cringe in fear.

"NO!" Masami screamed. "I am the wielder of the Four Elements! I will not be bossed around by a dog with anger issues!" Masami glared down Yama.

"Calm yourself Masami," the soothing voice of Aisuhime spoke.

"No I am tired of Yama treating me like trash," Masami turned to Aisuhime.

"Then maybe you should try and beat his challenge," the metallic voice of Kaen spoke.

"Alright, Yama what is your challenge?" Masami asked.

"Ban-Kai," he spoke.

"What?"

"Achieve Ban-Kai and I will allow you to use my form whenever you want," Yama explained.

"I can't achieve Ban-Kai without all four of you in sync with each other," Masami said.

"Find a way," all four voices spoke at once as they threw Masami out of her Jinzen.

* * *

><p>Masami sat up quickly rubbing her eyes slowly after a few moments. She looked down to see Byakuya still asleep next to her. She smiled softly looking at her love. <em>Wait how did Ichigo achieve Ban-Kai so quick?<em> Masami thought. She felt a hand run slowly up her back.

"What woke you?" Byakuya asked his strong grey eyes were locked onto to her.

"My Zanpaktou," Masami said.

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"I won't be able to use Aisuhime until I can get the other three to work in sync with each other and my earthen form won't bow unless I achieve Ban-kai which I can't unless they are in sync," Masami explained.

"What if you were to force it?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't understand I can't force them into their unified state," Masami replied.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki used a method that allowed him to achieve Ban-kai in just over two days, but the downside is you only get three to master it if you don't you never will," Byakuya explained.

"Oh wow," Masami said biting her lip. "What was the method?"

"I would need to speak with Yamamoto and Yoruichi before I can get your hopes up. Yamamoto will frown upon this," Byakuya said.

"Then maybe I could bring it up to him first. At least needing a way to get Ban-Kai A.S.A.P.," Masami said.

"I guess you could bring it up but I'm not sure what he will say," Byakuya said now sitting up his arm wrapped around Masami's shoulders.

"Well I should at least try," Masami said her eyes trailed down Byakuya's chest.

"I know what you're looking at and I would like to but I have a lot work to do," Byakuya said stopping Masami.

"I know I know we can't get distracted," Masami said as she climbed out of the bed showing off her naked form as she grabbed her cloths that were scattered a crossed the floor.

"Maybe you should move a couple of pairs of cloths here so you don't have to wear dirty ones," Byakuya said his eyes locked on Masami's butt as she bent over to pick up her panties.

"I brought a spare pair," Masami said as she glanced back to see Byakuya's gaze on here rear. Byakuya paused for a moment then got out of his bed and grabbed his underwear and started to dress.

"I was wondering… are captains allowed to customize their haori?" Masami asked.

"Yes just nobody does," Byakuya said. "Why?"

"Oh no reason just a thought," Masami said sliding her Hakama up her legs. Before she could tie on her Obi sash she felt Byakuya's hands on her hips.

"Must you tempt me so?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Masami asked with a sly grin.

"You know what I mean," Byakuya said spinning Masami in his arms so she faced him.

"Because, I'm horny and I want to feel your touch on me," Masami said biting her lip.

"It will have to wait until tonight," Byakuya said using all his self-restraint.

"I know," Masami replied pulling her Kosode over her shoulders. Byakuya pulled her into a deep kiss, their bodies meshed together for several long moments.

"I must go now," Byakuya said.

"I love you Byakuya," Masami said letting go of him.

"I love you too Masami," Byakuya replied before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into his office seeing the five folders on his desk his gaze locked onto Fernando's folder. Once behind his desk he simply grabbed the folder in question and dropped it into his garbage. <em>If Masami can't be my lieutenant I must pick one of these four. I guess I should meet them<em> Byakuya thought to himself as he summoned a hell butterfly. "Summon Seventh Division Member Lilith Duncan, Tenth Division Member Jessica Bloodmoon, Third Division Member Stephanie McTyir, and Thirteenth Division Sixth Seat Ryu Digeren," Byakuya said to the butterfly, a moment later the butterfly left the office carrying the message to the four people.

Roughly an hour of paper work passed and a knock came to his door. "Enter" Byakuya said his icy grey eye looked up to see the four he summoned walk in.

"Third Division Member Stephanie McTyir reporting in," Stephanie said bowing. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, she had very pale skin almost like she lived in pure darkness most of her life.

"Seventh Division Member Lilith Duncan Reporting," Lilith said bowing as well. Lilith seemed the polar opposite of Stephanie, she had short unkempt black hair, black lipstick, nail polish, eyeliner, and several piercings.

"Tenth Division Member Jessica Bloodmoon here as requested," Jessica said without a bow. Jessica seemed normal almost to a unique degree. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, no makeup, no customization what so ever on her.

"And I'm Ryu Digeren Sixth Seat in the Thirteenth Division." Ryu said. Ryu stood nearly as tall as Zaraki, with hair nearly as red as Renji's and nearly as long; he was muscularly built but not overly so. He had stormy grey eyes and dark brown skin reminding Byakuya of Ichigo's friend chad, but not as dark as Yoruichi.

"You know why I summoned you four," Byakuya said.

"Yes," the four said in unison.

"You four are up for the spot of my Lieutenant. I will test each of you to decide if you are worthy," Byakuya explained. "First off one at a time why should I pick you?"

Stephanie spoke first. "Out of the four of us I achieved the highest marks in school and showed advanced ability to notice and react to changes," Byakuya's expression remained the same his eyes stayed on the four.

"I may not be a seated member of the seventh squad but I have been working under Lieutenant Iba in the affairs of being a lieutenant. So I have the most experience," Lilith said gaining a slight nod from the noble captain.

Jessica took a deep breathe. "I stayed in the academy a year longer than required so I could properly know how to use my Shi-kai, lead missions, organize squad meetings and gain the ability to help teach new squad members,"

"Now I seem less amazing than these three." Ryu said. "But I have several things they don't have,"

"Such as?" Byakuya asked slightly intrigued.

"I have Ban-Kai, I can use any non-forbidden Kido, and I can use Ikkostu and Sokotsu," Ryu said.

"Impossible the Ikkostu and Sokostu aren't taught," Byakuya said standing up.

"I will demonstrate all three if you wish," Ryu said.

"You will, report to Sokyoku Hill all of you," Byakuya before she shunpo-ed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The four nominees for the spot of Lieutenant of the Sixth Division stood on Sokyoku Hill waiting for Byakuya. "What's taking him so-" Jessica started to say before she froze seeing Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Sasakibe appear.<p>

"Now Ryu Digeren show us how you have Ban-Kai, Kido Mastery and The Bone Punches," Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir," Ryu stepped forward and placed his hand on his sword. "Cut, Bureidomasuta," Ryu shouted drawing his sword. The blade was nearly six feet in length and resembled a Scimitar, the blade its self was pitch black while the handle and hilt where blood red.

"Ban-Kai!" Ryu shouted his blade stayed the same but he grew a pair of black angle wings and a set of black armor that held a gold trim. "Ten-Bureidomasuta"

"Interesting," Yamamoto said looking at the armored man.

Ryu opened his free hand and pointed it straight up. "Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" Ryu's voice echoed out shooting the massive blue lightning bolt into the sky.

"Danku," Ryu spoke quickly stabbing his sword into the ground as the shield formed, a moment later his fist smashed through the barrier like it was a child's toy bricks.

"So it seems you can do it all," Byakuya said as he felt a spiritual pressure drawing near.

"What is she doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I do not know I did not summon her," Byakuya said as Masami appeared.

"Ryu!" Masami shouted as she ran up to Ryu

"Big sister!" Ryu said sealing his Ban-kai and grabbing Masami spinning her in his arms.

"Where have you been?" Masami asked.

"I went to the south," Ryu said.

"Masami Madarame," Yamamoto's voice echoed loudly.

"Captain-Commander, I'm sorry I interfered," Masami said jumping back behind Byakuya.

"Sorry Captain-Commander it's just been a very long time," Ryu said.

"I will excuse it but we are not done save the reunion until after," Yamamoto said.

"Of course sir," Ryu said.

"Now I believe we should properly test your Ikkostu and Sokostu," Yamamoto said.

"Captain-Commander Sir I believe I could do that," Masami spoke.

"Oh and how would you do that?" Yamamoto asked.

"With my Ski-kai I could make something for him to hit that could test him.

"Then do it," Yamamoto said starting to lose his patience with Masami.

"Dominate, Yama No Kenmono," Masami said her sword over took her hands and feet _thank you for answering_ Masami stepped forward and placed her hand on the ground her claws dug into the stone like butter.

Masami pulled a massive chunk of rock out of the ground then sealed her sword. _Allow me to use Aisuhime so I can test Ryu I promise I won't use her to fight. _"Eclipse the sun, Aisuhime," Masami's sword took its icy form, after a moment she covered the rock in a thick layer of dense ice and sealed her sword once again.

"That should do it," Masami said.

Ryu stepped forward and removed his arms from his kosode showing a scared body that rivaled that of Yamamoto. Ryu clenched his fists then smashed them into the frozen rock completely destroying it.

"How did you learn this technique?" Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't I developed it and when I came into the Seireitei I found out someone had developed it long before me," Ryu explained.

"Very well, you three reveal your Shi-Kais," Yamamoto said looking to Stephanie, Jessica and Lilith.

"Command then Ebb and Flow of the seas, Umi Naito" Jessica said spinning her sword until it formed into a long golden Trident with jagged points and red grips.

"Bloom, Shukkestu Bara," Lilith said as she whipped her sword forward, once it faced one direction it shot out in length and became a barbed whip with a literal bleeding rose at the end. Instead of a pleasant smell a foul order filled the air.

"Howl to the moon, Shinku Urufu," Stephanie said pointing her sword straight upwards, a moment later her sword began to glow lightly then melted over her arms creating gauntlets with clawed gloves.

"Interesting forms," Yamamoto said. "Let's see how you fair. Masami test them," Yamamoto turned his head slightly to see Masami.

"Command the Skies, Arashi No Majo,"Masami called forth her jagged storm sword. _As I promised I will use you three. _Masami spoke to her sword.

Lilith whipped her rose headed whip at Masami wrapping it around her jagged sword. Masami held the sword her attention went to the other two women who started to surround her. "Three on one is not going to work on us," Lilith said with a grin.

"Your right, unfortunately Arashi No Majo is not the sword for multi target combat," Masami said sealing her sword. _Please I need you now,_ "Erupt and drown the world in flames, Kaen Ryoshu," Masami's sword erupted in flames forcing Lilith to pull away her whip.

"Get her," Stephanie said as the three charged in.

"Erupt!" Masami shouted as the three closed in. as the attackers close in the ground behind them melted away and they found themselves surrounded by flames.

"So you trapped us in?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah not smart still three on one," Lilith said still grinning.

"Seems a little unfair but Yamamoto seems to think you are strong enough to beat us," Jessica said.

"You know what the Double Edged Sword phrase means?" Masami asked.

"Yeah an attack that is so dangerous it could easily take out the user as well as their target," Jessica said.

"Kaen Ryoshu; is a giant Double Edged Sword. All of his abilities work like that and I just trapped all of us in his strongest attack," Masami said sinking her sword further into the ground.

"You're not that crazy," Lilith said.

"No but I don't need a sword to win, these walls will be what I use to win," Masami said clenching her fists.

"You're either crazy or stupid," Stephanie said watching Masami look from her to Lilith then to Jessica.

"You're last," Masami said pointing to Stephanie. Another moment and she was after Lilith closing the distance.

"Shit!" Jessica said rushing towards Lilith, Masami reached Lilith and began to pummel her chest with punches before she even realized Masami had moved towards her. Jessica reached Masami and thrust her trident forward catching Masami's shoulder. Lilith collapsed to the ground coughing and puking blood.

"Your turn," Masami said grabbing the trident's pole crushing it slowly a small drop of blood dropped off the trident's tip.

"What are you?" Jessica asked terrified as Masami seemed to completely ignore the wound to her shoulder.

"A Hakuda master," Masami said punching forward; her hit had so much force it threw Jessica through the wall of flame. Masami turned to see Stephanie was on her. _Shit no time_

Stephanie's metal claws raked over Masami's shoulders and arms in her attempt to block. "I shouldn't have been last," Stephanie said looking to the blood on her claws.

"Yeah I see my mistake," Masami said her arms hung at her sides completely useless. Stephanie charged in again her eyes locked on Masami.

Masami used her unskilled shunpo to dodge the attack she could see; her feet narrowly missed the claws. Thanks to the near battle ending hit Masami gained a wicked idea.

"Erupt: Enclose," Masami said moving to her sword as the flame walls closed in.

"You're insane you'll burn yourself to death," Stephanie said her eyes jumped from Masami to the walls.

"Then forfeit," Masami said the walls moved in slowly.

Closer and closer they came, the heat nearly boiled their blood. "Ok, OK I forfeit," Stephanie said.

"You lose this game," Masami said as the walls collapsed back into her sword.

"Command the Skies, Arashi No Majo," Masami said as her sword changed. Her knelt down resting one of her useless arms on the hilt. "Reiastu for healing," Masami said as her wounds began to heal and her spiritual pressure dropped as her reiastu was used to heal her wounds.

"Well done Masami you beat three of the four," Yamamoto said.

"I not sure I could beat Ryu even if I was fully healed," Masami said her eyes went to Byakuya. "But I have a favor to ask of you Captain-Commander," Masami slowly stood up facing Yamamoto.

"I will see after you test Ryu Digeren," Yamamoto said.

Masami turned to see Ryu standing at the ready in his Shi-kai. _I'm out of Spirit Energy… Yama I need you now!_ Masami said in her head.

_Of course you do, Fine I will allow it._ Yama No Kenmono replied.

"Dominate, Yama No Kenmono," Masami said as her earthen form took over her arms and legs.

"Let us begin big sister," Ryu said as he awaited Masami's attack.

"Let's see how I fair," Masami said as she started to move around Ryu her increased speed allowed her to shunpo easily. Masami continued to shunpo around Ryu making Byakuya remember his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ryu slashed out his sword cutting a large mark into the ground; over and over he slashed the ground.

"How long can you run?" Ryu asked.

"Fine let's do this," Masami said standing behind Ryu her stone claws lashed out only to be blocked by Ryu's sword.

"You're too tired to fight me," Ryu said spinning around. Masami looked up at Ryu as his sword slashed passed her. Ryu now stood behind Masami, her rock boots and clawed gauntlets shattered her dropped to her side and she hit the ground.

"You are far stronger than you appear," Yamamoto said.

"I'm not to be underestimated," Ryu said.

"Nor am I," Masami said.

"What?" Ryu turned to see Masami standing. Masami threw a punch at Ryu everything she had left clocked Ryu a crossed his chin knocking him out instantly.

"It seems you are one to constantly impress," Yamamoto said looking at Masami.

"As I've been told I hit like a Mac Truck," Masami said. "But I got nothing left," Masami fell backwards into the arms of Byakuya.

"Do you know what she wanted?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. She wants to get her Ban-Kai like Ichigo did… so she would need to speak to Yoruichi," Byakuya said lifting Masami's unconscious body into his arms.

"Why would she want to speed up her Ban-Kai?" Yamamoto asked.

"She said her sword is refusing to listen until she gets Ban-Kai," Byakuya explained.

Ryu slowly stood up holding his chin. "Damn she still hits like a bus," Ryu said.

"I'll take her to the Fourth Division," Byakuya said.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sat in his office looking over Masami's profile. "Should I let her go get her Ban-Kai?" Yamamoto asked himself.<p>

"Should she learn Ban-Kai Byakuya might demand her to be his lieutenant," Sasakibe said.

"You have a point," Yamamoto replied.

"Also I think we should test Ryu for the spot of Third Division Captain," Sasakibe said.

"He is still very very young," Yamamoto said.

"We can have Shunsui or Ukitake tutor him," Sasakibe replied.

"You think him ready?" Yamamoto asked.

"He has an undamaged Ban-Kai, Kido Mastery, Hakuda Mastery, and substantial spiritual pressure," Sasakibe explained.

"I will see what Shunsui and Ukitake have to say," Yamamoto said.

"As for Masami learning Ban-Kai I think we should ask her why before you decide," Sasakibe said seeing Yamamoto close her folder

* * *

><p>Masami slowly awoke her eyes fluttered open slowly starting to take in her surroundings. "Fourth Division I see," Masami said slowly sitting up.<p>

"Yes I brought you here," Byakuya said.

"Bya-kun," Masami said happily as Byakuya grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better now. How long was I out?" Masami asked.

"Only a few hours," Byakuya replied.

"Did you wait here the whole time?" Masami asked remembering what Yamamoto had said about not getting distracted.

"Yes but I brought paperwork with me to pass the time," Byakuya said with a slight smile.

Masami was about to speak when a knock came to their door. "May I enter?" Ryu's voice came from behind.

"Sure," Masami said smiling. After another moment Ryu stepped in ducking under the door as he did.

"How are you fairing?" Ryu asked.

"Much better," Masami replied.

"You must be the one that has claimed my big sister's heart," Ryu said looking to Byakuya.

"Yes," Byakuya answered coldly.

"Good that should stop Fernando's advances," Ryu said.

"Where have you been brother?" Masami asked.

"In the south, 90th district training," Ryu said.

"Against what?" Masami asked.

"Well that far south the Seireitei can't answer pleas for help very easily. So I took up Hollow slaying," Ryu replied.

"Interesting and was it against these Hollows you managed to learn those devastating punches?" Masami asked.

"Yes, as for my Sword I got that while battling a Menos Grande that tore through the district," Ryu explained.

"How long have you had your sword?" Masami asked.

"Six years,"

"You learned Ban-Kai in six years? That's impossible," Byakuya interjected.

"It is possible but it is difficult. I am still learning her abilities," Ryu said.

"Wait the Blademaster is a 'her'?" Masami asked.

"Yes and she is very powerful," Ryu replied.

"So wha-" Masami started to say when a Hell Butterfly floated into the window

"I really think it's weird how many of those I have seen in such a short time," Masami said letting the butterfly rest on her finger.

"Wow, Captain-Commander wants to see me when I return?" Masami said slightly confused.

"There is a banquet in the world of living tonight. I was planning on taking you," Byakuya said clarifying the 'when they return' part of the message.

"Oh then I guess I should get a dress," Masami said looking to her lover.

"Already taken care of there is a change of cloths at the Mansion," Byakuya said.

"I shall see you later then," Ryu said leaving.

"Let's get going then. I want to dance with you as much as I can," Masami said smiling.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in Karakura town his short orange hair was neatly combed and he wore a nice pair of black pants with a white shirt and a vest, he carried a black coat over his shoulder. "I don't like dressing up," Ichigo said. Soul Society was throwing him a banquet to thank him for all his help defeating Aizen.<p>

A sharp whistle caught Ichigo ear. "Hey now that's bringing the sexy back," a few women said as they drove by slowly.

"Sorry ladies I'm spoke for," Ichigo said.

"Aww to bad cutie," the driving woman said driving away.

"Hey Ichigo," another voice caught Ichigo's attention.

"What? Oh hey Uryu," Ichigo said waving to the Quincy Archer.

"Didn't you take Tatsuki to the banquet with you?" Uryu asked.

"I'm on my way to get her the banquet hasn't started yet," Ichigo replied.

"I guess Renji and Rukia just wanted to be early," Uryu said.

"Are you taking someone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I invited Inoue," Uryu said pushing his glasses up.

"Ah I heard Chad had gotten and Invitation was bringing someone as well," Ichigo said.

"Yeah and you won't believe who," Uryu said cracking a smile.

"What are you two talking about," Chad's solid deep voice stopped Uryu from saying a thing.

"Hey Chad… Who's she?" Ichigo asked.

"Apachie, one of Harribel's fractions," Chad introduced the dark skinned woman.

"And how did you two met?" Ichigo asked.

"In Hueco Mundo, when you got the remaining espada to join with the Soul Society," Chad said as Apachie took a hold of his hand.

"We are going to be late Sado," Apachie said as the two turned to leave.

"See you guys there," Chad said as his voice trailed off.

"Well Inoue is with Tatsuki so," Uryu said.

"Then let's go," Ichigo said walking down the road his mind locked on Tatsuki wondering if she was going to wear a dress _Now that would be something to see_.

Ichigo and Uryu reached Tatsuki's house and knocked. "Door's open come in," the voice of Tatsuki's mother called out. Ichigo and Uryu stepped in to see Tatsuki's father standing in their way.

"You two better behave," he said his eyes locked on Ichigo.

"I am a perfect gentleman," Ichigo said without cracking a grin.

"Since when?" Tatsuki voice asked. Ichigo turned to see his already beloved girlfriend standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a beautiful black dress and reached all the way down to her ankles, she also wore black high heels and had styled her hair to be wavy rather than spiked.

Ichigo couldn't speak his eyes just stayed locked on Tatsuki her form enthralled him so. "Uryu?" Orihime's voice asked gaining the noble archer's attention. After a moment he felt his jaw go slacked. Orihime was dressed in a gorgeous crimson dress with a pair of crimson high heels her hair done up into a beautifully styled pony-tail. Both Tatsuki and Orihime wore make-up to accent their dress choice perfectly.

"My god you are beautiful," Ichigo managed to say through his thoroughly dry mouth.

"Took me a solid week to learn how to walk properly in high heels," Tatuski said walking down the stairs her hips swayed lightly as she walked as did Orihime's.

"Oh I have to have a picture of you two together," Tatsuki's mother said getting Tatsuki to blush lightly.

"Let me put my coat on then," Ichigo said throwing on his black dress jacket. Tatsuki took his side while Orihime took Uryu's. Tatsuki's mother snapped picture after picture of the two couples.

"Ok mom we have to get going," Tatsuki said pushing Ichigo out the door.

"Have fun at the medical banquet," Tatsuki's mom shouted as they left. Ichigo nodded remembering that was the excuse he used to get it so Tatsuki could go.

Once outside the four paused. "Can you shunpo us there?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'd rather avoid anything that could build a sweat," Ichigo said.

"Fair enough let's get going then," Tatsuki said her hand intertwined with Ichigo's as they started to walk. Uryu looked at Orihime seeing her looking him up and down. Uryu wore a white suit and shoes; it almost looked like he wore his Quincy attire.

"Is something wrong?" Uryu asked.

"No I was just thinking you look very handsome," Orihime said smiling lightly.

"Oh well thank you… I may have not said it when Ichigo did but you do look absolutely jaw dropping tonight," Uryu said.

"Thanks," Orihime said taking Uryu's hand as they walked.

* * *

><p>The four reached the banquet hall to see several people walked in. "Renji, Rukia!" Ichigo said seeing the two soul reapers. Both were dressed to kill as they say. Rukia was in a beautiful light red kimono while Renji wore a black Hakama and Kosode with a light red sash and a light red over coat to match Rukia.<p>

"Hey Ichigo," Renji said.

"Who else is here already?" Ichigo asked.

"Brother and Masami, Toshiro and Momo, Ikkaku and his girl whom I have yet to meet, Kenpachi and Unohana, Shunsui and Liza, and Urahara and Yoruichi," Rukia said as they walked in to see a lot more people. "That you know," Rukia added.

Ichigo scanned to see Byakuya and Masami on the dance floor doing a slow dance, Ikkaku and a woman with long red hair danced as well. Once they were seen everyone started to clap for Ichigo.

"Oh let's go dance Uryu," Orihime said pulling Uryu's arm leading him to the dance floor.

"This seems more like a basic dance than a banquet," Ichigo said.

"Nah the supper being in a few minute in the other hall," Rukia said pointing to a door way where Shunsui and Liza could be seen entering.

"Everyone Ichigo is here please report to the banquet hall," a voice echoed out.

Once everyone had filed in and taken their seats Ichigo could see it looked more like a wedding than anything else now as Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, Rukia and himself with their dates sat at a master table. A podium sat splitting the table so someone could talk. Ichigo glanced to see Renji walk up and tap the microphone.

"Ok settle down everyone," Renji said. "We have a couple of people who would like to speak so let's get that done so we can eat, drink and dance the night away," the crowd cheered.

Renji backed away as Byakuya of all people took the podium first. "As unlikely as it seems I would like to thank you first," Byakuya started. "You came to the Soul Society as a villain and a foe. You defied the rules and fought to save Rukia. I remember hearing you say that if the pride of the Soul Society would be ok with the execution of Rukia you would gladly trample on our pride. That day you earned my respect and the respect of all the people in the Soul Society, and for that I thank you," Byakuya turned to face Ichigo and bowed lightly before leaving back to his table sitting down next to Masami. Ichigo was in a slight shock after hearing Byakuya and became more shocked when he saw Masami kiss Byakuya and him return the kiss.

"I would like to speak next," Rukia said. "When I first met you I thought you some brat that didn't know his place. But you proved me wrong when I saw how hard you fought to protect what was important to you. You killed hollows, battled the Grand Fischer, other Soul Reapers, Ararrcar, Espada, Aizen, and even your own inner hollow to protect what you love. I am glad I can call you my friend," Rukia finished and walked over to Ichigo giving him a hug which he instantly retuned.

"My turn now," Renji said. "I have to admit I hated you when I first saw you. You were the reason the woman I love was going to be killed. But after you kicked my ass," the crowd laughed lightly. "You showed me if something is worth fighting for you have to fight with everything you have and never give up. So thank you for teaching me and showing me what's worth fighting for," Renji finished bowing to Ichigo.

The banquet hall clapped for the three speakers. "Ok then let's eat," Renji said as tons of trays were brought in passing out food for each person.

The night went on and the banquet's dinner ended and the majority of the people had moved into the dance hall. Masami sat with Byakuya at a table talking quietly. "Hey Masami," Ichigo said walking up with Tatsuki at his side.

"Hey Ichigo," Masami replied.

"Tatsuki wanted to meet the woman I would be walking the aisle with for Rukia and Renji's wedding," Ichigo said as Tatsuki stepped forward.

"So how do you know Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"I don't really. I'm just with Byakuya," Masami replied feeling Byakuya's hand cover hers.

"Oh so you're here sister-in-law?" Tatsuki asked making Masami go bright red.

"No I'm his girlfriend not his wife," Masami looked at Byakuya.

"For now," Byakuya said slyly into Masami's ear.

"Well either way it's nice to meet you," Tatsuki said offering her hand.

"Likewise," Masami said returning the handshake. "So you're the one that snagged Ichigo off the market on some girls?"

"Yup that's me," Tatsuki said proudly.

"Ichigo! Dance with me," Matsumoto shouted as she landed on Ichigo's back.

"Gah! Rangiku get off," Ichigo said as he stumbled trying to keep his balance.

"Come one give me a dance," Rangiku said.

"Get off him!" Tatsuki said pulling Rangiku off Ichigo's back.

"Oh what's wrong jealous?" Rangiku asked.

"Not that much but you might ruin his suit," Tatsuki said moving to straighten Ichigo's tie and coat. "Plus I get the first dance he's my boyfriend after all,"

"Touché. How about you Byakuya wanna dance?" Rankgiku asked.

"I owe my dances to Masami," Byakuya said standing taking Masami's hand.

"Now that sounds fun," Masami said going to the dance floor with Byakuya.

* * *

><p>Once on the dance floor Byakuya took Masami's hand and place in hand on her lower back. "Just in time," Byakuya said as a slow song started to play. Renji and Rukia quickly joined them along with Ichigo and Tatsuki, Chad and Apachie, Uryu and Orihime, Toshiro and Momo, Kira with Insane, and Ikkaku with Layla.<p>

"You blushed rather heavily when Tatsuki said you were my wife," Byakuya said and he spun Masami.

"Well what was a supposed to do just shrug it off?" Masami asked.

"I just didn't think it was going to knock you that far off guard," Byakuya replied.

"So it didn't even faze you?" Masami asked.

"I didn't say that. It did throw me off guard but I wouldn't see anything wrong with it," Byakuya said as the song came to an end. Masami leaned up slightly seeing Byakuya lean down slightly their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Not to be out done all the other couple followed suit and kissed their dance partner.

The music suddenly picked up suddenly. Byakuya and Masami almost seem to be expecting it and started dancing. More people joined in as the dancing continued, Ichigo and Tatsuki left the floor.

"You don't want to dance anymore?" Ichigo asked.

"Not in these heels," Tatsuki said.

The night dwindled down as people slowly started to leave. Ikkaku and Layla left first desire seemed to claim them. Rangiku disappeared with Shuuhei, Toshiro and Momo checked out earlier than most. The music had adjusted to the crowd that was left. Shunsui and Liza danced, Uryu and Inoue were still together, Ichigo and Tatsuki, Kira and Isane, Urahara and Yoruichi and Masami and Byakuya still inhabited the floor.

"Want to go home?" Masami whispered into Byakuya's ear.

"Sounds good to me," Byakuya replied. Once the song finished the two left the floor followed by Shunsui and Liza. Only a few miscellaneous couples remained at this point.

"See you in a few days," Shunsui said as he and Liza Shunpo-ed away.

"Is he taking a vacation?" Masami asked.

"Yamamoto gave the entire Goti 13 time off since the paperwork from the winter war is finally over," Byakuya explained as the two walked together.

"So what do you have planned?" Masami asked.

"With my time off, I would spend it with you," Byakuya said.

"Really, just you and me for four days?" Masami asked.

"Yes," Byakuya replied pulling Masami into his arms.

"Oh god yes!" Masami nearly shouted bringing her lips against Byakuya's.

"OOO am I interrupting?" a voice said causing Masami to freeze.

"Yes now go away," Byakuya said looking at a man whom was partially hidden in the shadows.

"Fernando," Masami said turning to see the man.

"Lil Masi," Fernando said with a grin.

"You will leave or you will cease to exsist," Byakuya said glaring at Fernando.

"Infest, Akumuryuu," Fernando said as blackness overtook all the light.

Byakuya stood in a graveyard a few gravestones stood. He looked for Masami but couldn't see anyone. "Masmi!" Byakuya called out trying to find his love.

"This is the land of your fear and failures," a deep voice said.

"Who's there?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Witness your worst fears," the voice said again.

Byakuya turned to see Rukia standing a few feet away from him Aizen's hand in her chest blood soaked his hand. "This was inevitable Byakuya," Aizen said as he dropped Rukia's lifeless body to the ground.

"You are imprisoned," Byakuya said.

"Am I?" Aizen said his form shattered to his twisted winged form, the large white wings and the demented skulls that adorned them. Byakuya looked around to see himself on Sokyoku Hill as all of the Soul Society burned around him.

"Bya-kun," Masami's voice came from in front of him he turned to see he held his sword, the blade was embedded in Masami's chest.

"Masami!" Byakuya said in shock dropping his sword to grab her body.

"What did I do wrong?" Masami asked as she choked up blood.

"Nothing," Byakuya said as he fought back tears.

"Then why did you join him?" Masmai asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Let me show you," Aizen's voice said as he pointed to the pool of Rukia's blood. Byakuya moved to it, as he looked into it he saw something looking back but it wasn't him. It had long black unkempt hair, white skin, yellow eyes; the majority of the face was replaced by a skull like mask the bore large gore horns and long fangs. The figure had large black wings and sharp claws soaked with Masami's blood.

"You are my right hand," Aizen said. "All to uphold your precious honor and pride,"

"No," Byakuya replied turning away from the image.

"Yes! Look at yourself!" Aizen yelled. Byakuya looked down to see the clawed hands and to see the bloodied Senbonzakura had appeared in his hand.

"I couldn't," Byakuya said.

"You did with a smile on your face," Aizen said.

"No I wouldn't," Byakuya said.

"You cut down Renji, Ichigo, Masami, and many more before they even noticed what happened," Aizen said.

"Never, not Masami," Byakuya said.

"You killed her slowly, intimately and with a grin that rival's Gin's on your face," Aizen chuckled.

"NO!" Byakuya lashed out Senbonzakura shattered at flew at him. Aizen simply dodged and stood within a few feet of Byakuya.

"You took pleasure in killing her," Aizen said. "You-" Aizen froze as the world around them started to shatter and break.

"What no!" the world shattered away as Byakuya's eyes shot open to see Ichigo standing a few feet in front of him Tensa Zangestu in hand the long chain up his arm with his arm cloven in the gauntlet.

"What did you do to Byakuya and Masami?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fernando said. Byakuya looked to see Masami on the ground crying.

"What did you do!" Ichigo yelled his spiritual pressure suddenly hit, before Byakuya couldn't feel at thing, but now the pressure easily dwarfed Yamamoto's like he was a child.

"I just showed them their nightmares," Fernando said as he sheathed his sword. Masami stopped crying but didn't move.

"How easy it was to break her," Fernando said as he turned to leave.

"Who said you could go," Ichigo said standing in front of Fernando.

"I hear by place you under arrest for using your sword on fellow members of the Goti 13," Ichigo said as his pressure dissipated but Fernando dropped to his knees unable to move.

"How?" he asked.

"Just something Urahara showed me… Targeted Pressurization," Ichigo said looking to Byakuya.

"You want me to arrest him?" Ichigo asked.

"Allow me," a voice said.

"Soi-fen," Ichigo said turning to see the second division captain.

"I saw it all," Soi-Fen said as she slapped reistui restraining cuffs on Fernando and hoisted him to his feet.

"I will make sure he gets his just rewards," Soi-Fen said as she shunpo-ed away.

"That was odd… what was she doing here still," Ichigo said as he looked to Byakuya whom picked up Masami and look at him.

"See ya around," Ichigo said just before Byakuya shunpo-ed away.

* * *

><p>Byakuya passed through the senkaimon with Masami still in his arms, he moved to the fourth division to get her checked up before taking her to the mansion. Byakuya could feel Masami gripping his Kosode. "I'm fine just take me home," Masami said softly.<p>

"Very well," Byakuya said turning his movements towards the Kuchiki Mansion.

Once inside Byakuya took Masami straight to his room placing her into his bed. "Thank you Bya-kun. I would like to talk in the morning," Masami said her voice still soft as she started to undress.

"Of course," Byakuya said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Masami asked.

"I assumed you wished to sleep alone," Byakuya said looking back at Masami.

"No I want… I need you with me tonight," Masami said.

"Ok," Byakuya said moving to the bed. He undressed and slid into the bed. Masami quickly curled up beside him her head on his shoulder. Byakuya embraced Masami and let sleep claim him for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~ Well that's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. As Always rate and let me know what you think. As to Sword releases I'm half guessing half checking whether I have the right or wrong.**

**Jessica's Shi-Kai - Umi Naito – Sea Knight**

**Stephanie's Shi-Kai - Shinku Urufu – Crimson Wolf**

**Lilith's Shi-Kai - Shukkestu Bara – Bleeding Rose**

**Ryu's Shi-Kai - Bureidomasuta – Blademaster**

**Ryu's Ban-Kai -Ten- Bureidomasuta – Heavenly Blademaster**

**Fernando's Shi-Kai – Akumuryu – Nightmare Dragon**


	7. Throes of Passion

**Chapter 7: Throes of Passion**

**~A/N~ Chapter Seven is here; read and enjoy. This chapter is the continuation of the 'fun' that would happen after that banquet in Ichigo's honor. Also I screwed up Chad's date's name. It was supposed to be Mila Rose not Apachie, I frequently mix those two up sorry. Also sorry to anyone who was waiting for this; I got caught up on a couple other Fanfics and kinda forgot about it.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in his house pondering over the events between Byakuya and the mysterious man. "I'm going to have to go to Soul Society over this," Ichigo said out loud.<p>

"Over what?" a voice asked.

"Oh nothing forget that I said anything," Ichigo said looking at Tatsuki.

"So where are Isshin, Yuzu and Karin?" Tatsuki asked.

"Medical conference in Tokyo," Ichigo said as he grabbed Tatsuki his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ooo getting feisty are we?" Tatsuki asked with a sly grin a crossed her face.

"Did I mention that you are simply stunning in that dress," Ichigo said his voice barely a whisper in her ear.

"You could say it a few more times," Tatsuki replied her hands gripped onto his suit vest. Ichigo slid his hands down her body slowly caressing her lower back. Their lips began to attack each other with a feverous vigor, Tatsuki's hands moved up Ichgio's chest until they reached his collar. She pulled on the collar forcing him to kiss harder, Ichigo in turn tightened his grasp around Tatsuki's waist pressing her body against his.

"You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. I. Have. Ever. Seen," Ichigo said in between their lust filled kisses.

"You are really trying to get lucky aren't you?" Tatsuki asked pulling back slightly.

"Did I say I wanted that? No I am perfectly content doing this," Ichigo said kissing her.

"Oh well then I guess I have to push harder," Tatsuki said one of her hands trailed down Ichigo's chest stopping at his belt.

"I think we are in a bad spot to being this," Ichigo said noticing his back was against the exit of his house.

"I don't think there is a bad spot," Tatsuki said unbuttoning his pants. Ichigo grabbed a hold of Tatsuki and shunpo-ed them to the door of his room.

"Have I said how much I like that?" Tatsuki asked as her hand slid into Ichigo's pants rubbing his hardening member.

"A few times," Ichigo replied as he opened the door to his room. The two stumbled in their bodies still pressed together. After a few clumsy steppes Ichigo fell backwards landing square on his bed, Tatsuki remained standing a sly grin on her face.

"I think I'm over dressed," Tatsuki said as she pulled the string around her neck letting the dress fall to the floor. Ichigo felt his mouth go dry seeing the lingerie that Tatsuki wore. A pair of black lace panties and bra, the underwear looked stunning against Tatsuki's well-toned body. Ichigo's eyes locked on her tapered hips and her well defined set of abs, most his age would find it unappealing to have a woman almost as muscular as themselves. But Ichigo loved seeing Tatuski's body, her physicality was one of the things he loved the most of her.

"God damn you're sexy," Ichigo said his eyes still trailed around her body.

"Are you nervous at all?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo smiled he hadn't expected tonight to happen this way, him and Tatsuki alone in his room. _I can't believe that Tatsuki of all girls is going to be my first,_ Ichigo thought as he saw the woman he was coming to love more and more blush from his gaze.

"I was but the moment I saw you that went out the window," Ichigo replied as he unbuttoned his vest. Tatuski bit her lip lightly as she watched Ichigo pull off his vest and shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw his chest, he had several scars. One on each shoulder that went half way down his chest, two in the center of his chest, and a final one that wrapped almost all the way around him just above his waist.

"My god," Tatsuki said. "Who carved you like a turkey?"

"These were from Byakuya when I first met," Ichigo pointed to the two scars in the middle of his chest. "These were from Zaraki," Ichigo ran his hand over his shoulder scars. "And this one," Ichigo saw Tatsuki touch the scar just above his waist. "Was from Aizen,"

"Byakuya, Zaraki, and Aizen," Tatsuki said her hands moved over the scars.

"You've met Byakuya," Ichigo said.

"That noble looking fella is the same Byakuya?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah and Zaraki is one of his fellow captains," Ichigo said.

"You got these when you went to save Rukia right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes. I should have gotten a couple more but Orihime's healing power took those away," Ichigo said.

"Well you've suffered a lot of pain… I guess it's my turn to give you lots of pleasure," Tatsuki said sliding her hand down Ichigo's chest again.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Ichigo replied feeling Tatsuki's hand wrap around his cock.

"Holy shit," Tatsuki said pulling out his erect member. "You're freaking huge," Tatsuki said her hand ran up and down his member slowly. _How the hell should I know that? His is the first I've seen since I was little_ Tatsuki thought as she bit her lip again. Ichigo grunted slightly feeling his member getting attention from Tatsuki.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not at all, It's just I don't have any experience in this field so," Ichigo said trying to convey what he meant.

"Ah so, you are going to be a quick shot then?" Tatsuki asked.

"Probably," Ichigo replied.

"That's fine. I doubt I'll last much longer," Tatsuki said as her head lowered towards his throbbing cock.

"What are you-" Ichigo started to say before he dropped backward feeling Tatsuki's lip wrap around him. Tatsuki slowly and slightly clumsily started to bob her head up and down Ichigo's cock. Ichigo held back with everything he had not to blow right away, Tatsuki's mouth felt so amazing it was ridicules.

"Oh damn that feel amazing," Ichigo said one of his hands started to run through Tatsuki's hair. Ichigo gritted his teeth trying to hold back.

Tatsuki pulled off Ichigo's cock her eyes locked on him. "It's ok we have all night," Tatsuki said before she wrapped her lips around him again her tongue wrapped and slid over his thickness.

"Tatsuki I'm gunna-" Ichigo grunted his seed shot into Tatsuki's mouth. Tatsuki gulped down Ichigo's seed with some difficulty.

_Holy crap there's so much._ Tatsuki though as she finally finished gulping down his thick ropes of cum, she didn't mind the taste it was a little salty and bitter but not bad.

"You didn't have to swallow it," Ichigo said.

"It's rude to spit," Tatsuki said getting Ichigo to roll his eyes. Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki and pinned her down on his bed. Tatsuki moved enough under Ichigo to pull off her bra freeing he breasts to the cold air.

"My turn," Ichigo said as he started to kiss his way down Tatsuki's body his lips trailed down her neck and collar bone. Ichigo's kissing stopped for a moment at her breasts he took his time with her sexy mounds. _They fit perfectly_ Ichigo could help but smile as he moved to her right breast his tongue flicked over her stiffened nipple.

"No fair," Tatsuki moaned lightly.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You're going to tease my breast and I could cum," Tatsuki said.

"Oh well I'm sorry you have more sensitive spots than me," Ichigo said as he lightly bit her nipple gaining a loud deep moan from her.

"Damn that felt good," Tatsuki said feeling Ichigo continue to lick and lightly bit her nipples switching between the two each time she felt his tongue or teeth she could herself rocketing towards the cliffs of her orgasm.

Ichigo gently toyed with Tatsuki's breasts he didn't want to be too rough but not to gentle that she got off easy. Ichigo began to move his way down Tatsuki's body again his kisses stalled on her abdomen kissing her navel a few times as he pulled off her panties. Tatsuki moaned deeply feeling Ichigo's breath on her womanhood. Ichigo slowly slid his tongue over her slit gaining a loud moan from Tatsuki.

Ichigo continued to slide his tongue over her again and again one of his hands remained on her breasts toying with her nipple the other hand had moved south his fingers ran over her navel until they reached her inner thighs.

"Oh damn don't stop!" Tatsuki moaned as he back arched upwards as she desperately tried to stop herself from climax to quickly. Ichigo's fingers reached her wet pussy sliding up and down the sides of her entrance, once his middle finger slipped between her folds she lost herself. With one last deep loud moan she climaxed, her body went limp and her breath was shallow.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh god yes," Tatsuki said feeling Ichigo climb over her. "But now it's time for the main course,"

"You want to keep going?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tatsuki said as she rolled Ichigo onto his back. Tatsuki started to rub herself over Ichigo's manhood feeling his cock start to push into her.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo grunted feeling her pussy started to wrap around his cock. Tatsuki rested her hands on his chest she flinched lightly as she was stretched by her love's hardness.

"Damn it your big," Tatsuki said inching herself down Ichigo's cock. Ichigo grabbed onto Tatsuki's hips stopping her decent on his manhood.

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

"With all my heart," Tatsuki said. Ichigo nodded and let go of Tatsuki's sides letting her start to lower herself down on him again. Tatsuki felt Ichigo's cock reach her hymen, one more push and she would have given Ichigo something she can only give one person.

"I love you," Ichigo said feeling Tatsuki lower herself further pushing his hard cock through her innocents.

"I love you too," Tatsuki said. After another minute Tatsuki had finally reached base she had never felt fullness like this before. Tatsuki slowly started to move herself up and down Ichigo's length. Ichigo started to thrust himself upwards as Tatsuki brought herself down.

Ichigo took a hold of Tatsuki's sides and flipped her over placing her underneath him once more. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck pulling him down for a deep kiss as the two continued to meet each other in thrusting. Ichigo slid one arm under Tatsuki's back pulling her upwards, his other hand held him up so he didn't lean too much on her.

"Oh yes! Faster Ichigo!" Tatsuki cried out feeling Ichigo start thrusting faster and faster into her welcoming folds.

"I can't last much longer," Ichigo grunted out.

"It's ok I'm safe today," Tatsuki said as she moaned loudly. Ichigo continued to pump himself into Tatsuki, he was becoming addicted to hearing her moan and scream his name.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki cried out feeling his seed shoot into her just as she had a second orgasm. Tatsuki dropped backwards onto the bed her breathing was once again shallow. Ichigo flopped to her side panting heavily.

"That was amazing," Ichigo said as he started to regain himself.

"That's an understatement," Tatsuki said smiling. Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki and pulled her on top of him.

"You're right," Ichigo said kissing her. Tatsuki smiled and rolled off to his side her head on his chest.

"It's late let's get some sleep," Tatsuki said with a yawn.

"Sounds good to me," Ichigo said as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat on the edge of his bed he looked at his hands but each time he did all he could see was the horrid claws he had in that nightmare Fernando made. He felt a hand run up his back; he glanced over his shoulder to see Masami sitting up.<p>

"Bya-kun what's wrong?" She asked but he knew that she was well aware of what was wrong.

"It's that damned nightmare Fernando did. I didn't think there would be two Zanpaktou's that could make me see whatever he wanted me to see," Byakuya said as he took Masami's hand into his.

"His sword isn't illusion based," Masami said.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"Its poison based," Masami said.

"Poison, how so?" Byakuya turned slightly to look Masami in the face.

"He has four poisons he can use in Shi-Kai. I only know two of them," Masami said.

"So that nightmare was a hallucinogenic poison?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes the other is corrosive. I don't know the last two but I would assume they are just a devious as the others," Masami said.

"Well we shouldn't see him anytime soon again," Byakuya said.

"What was your nightmare?" Masami asked.

"I had betrayed Soul Society and joined Aizen… I killed Kurosaki, Abari, Rukia," Byakuya said as he let go of Masami's hand.

"Bya-kun," Masami said wrapping her arms around him.

"I killed you. You were impaled on Senbonzakura. My hands were drenched in your blood," Byakuya said as he pulled away from Masmai.

"Byakuya," Masami moved in front of him. Byakuya looked up at Masami whom then knelt down in front of him she took his hand and place it on her chest.

"Masami-" Byakuya started to speak.

"Hush," Masami placed a finger on Byakuya's lips. "Can you feel my heart beating?" Byakuya nodded. Masami then stood and placed a hand on Byakuya's face. She forced him to turn and put her chest to his ear.

"Can you hear my heart beating?" Masami asked and again Byakuya nodded.

"I am still alive. I am still with you. And as corny as it sounds my heart beats for you," Masami said.

"What was your nightmare?" Byakuya asked. Masami pulled back slightly her eyes held deep sorrow within them.

"You threw me out. Told me I was useless, called me trash. You shut me out and refused to let me near," Masami said. Byakuya quickly grabbed Masami and pulled her into his arms.

"Never," he simply spoke. "I could never shut you out, I love you Masami," Byakuya looked into Masmai's eyes.

"I love you too Bya-kun," Masami said tearing up. Byakuya pulled Masami down into a kiss; their gentle kiss quickly became a lust filled make out session.

* * *

><p>Uryu stumbled backwards landing onto a couch his eyes on Orihime. "Are you sure?" he asked. Orihime gently nodded she looked nervous but her eyes told I different story.<p>

"Yes," Orihime said she slowly turned showing Uryu her back. "Would you unzip me," Uryu stood and moved to Orihime he slowly pulled down the zipper the dress now hung over Orihime's body only thanks to her shoulder straps. She turned back facing Uryu again, her grey eyes looked into his. She had finally let Ichigo go and in doing so it opened her eyes to Uryu. He had gone through the same risks to save both Rukia and herself. Uryu moved his hand to her shoulders slowly pulling away one strap then the other, his eyes trailed down the nearly naked form of Orihime.

"You are so beautiful Orihime," Uryu said just before he placed his lips against her neck, one of his hands moved up her neck his fingers curled into her long hair their target the tie that kept her hair up. After a moment his fingers found his target and released her hair letting it fall onto her shoulder and back.

Orihime moved her hands down Uyru's chest unbuttoning his shirt and vest as she went, once the stark white shirt and vest were gone her arms slid back up his body. Uryu ran his hands down her back stopping on the lower of her back. Orihime began to lean against him her scantily clad body was starting to ach for attention.

"Uryu," Orihime said softly her bottom lip quivered in anticipation. Uryu gently brushed his lips over hers, just centimeters apart and it felt like miles to both of them. Uyru pressed his lips against Orhime's pulling her into a deep long kiss. Orihime finally pulled away taking Uryu's hand into hers leading him through her home.

Uryu gently held onto her hand as she led him into her bedroom. Uryu closed the door behind him his gaze went to Orihime whom was sitting on the bed biting her lower lip, it was clear she was nervous but she was unwavering in her desire for the stern archer.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Orihime asked.

"Of course not," Uryu said starting to move over to her. "I was just enjoying the beauty before me," Uyru closed the little distance between them. He pushed lightly on Orihime's shoulder getting her to flop down onto the bed; Orihime blushed under the gaze of the noble Quincy.

"Quit staring it's embarrassing," Orihime said as Uryu moved his hands from her shoulder to her bra.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you're too damn beautiful I can't help but stare," Uryu replied as he began to kiss her neck and shoulders, his hands easily undid her bra and tossed it away. Orihime moaned loudly feeling Uryu's fingers started to toy with her large breasts. Uryu slowly started to move his way down her body, Orihime squirmed and gasped from each kiss he gave down her body. Uryu stopped on her large breasts he gently kissed and sucked at her nipples. Orihime started to grip the sheets of her bed the feeling of her breasts getting teased was almost too much for her. Uryu returned to his kissing down her body slowly he moved down her chest onto her navel stopping before he reached Orihime's pantie covered womanhood.

"Please don't stop," Orihime moaned out. Uryu nodded and started to kiss his way down, Orihime lifted her hips enough for her panties to be pulled off and forgotten. Uryu gently kissed her pussy his tongue moved over her causing deep and lusty moans to escape her lips. Uryu grinned and continued to lick Orihime's womanhood he wanted to hear her moan more.

Orihime ran one of her hands into Uryu's hair her fingers became tangled into his hair as he continued to toy with her. "Oh Uryu!" Orihime cried out as she climaxed.

Uryu chuckled lightly and continued to lick over her wetness. Orihime moaned loudly again her pussy was too sensitive for him to be licking her still. Her back began to arch upwards her free hand gripped the sheets tighter. Uryu finally started to slow his torturous pleasure and began to move himself back up her body.

Orihime relaxed her body was covered in a layer of sweat. She was still lost in the waves of euphoria from Uryu's pleasurable teasing. "You have a very unique taste," Uryu said licking his lip.

"You're embarrassing me again," Orihime said her face was flushed red. Uryu smiled and started kissing his way back up her.

Uryu reached Orihime's neck his lips pressed against her gently as he moved from her neck to her chin and finally to her lips once more. Orihime quickly wrapped her arms around Uryu's neck; his tongue pushed its way into her mouth their tongue's started to wrestle in their mouths. Orihime lost and Uryu took full rein over her mouth and body. Orihime started to move her hands down his body stopping at his pants. Uyru moved a hand to hers stopping her from removing his pants.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said softly into her ear his tongue ran down her ear and over her chin.

"I didn't think you'd tease me so much," Orihime said with a light moan.

"And here I thought you were enjoying this," Uryu replied lightly kissing her neck again.

"I do, very much so I do," Orihime said her hand moving to his pants again. "I just think you are overdressed now," Uryu didn't stop Orihime's hand this time. Orihime pulled off his belt, unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. Her hands found their way to his boxers and did away with them next. After which Orihime started to run her hand along the length of Uryu's hardening manhood.

Uryu gave a satisfied sigh feeling Orihime's hands start stroking over him. Orihime grew bolder in her work leaning forward her tongue gently ran over the tip of his cock. Uryu gave an audible grunt of pleasure encouraging her to go further. Orihime started to run her tongue over the head of his cock; she did her best to work over his cock as she started to suck more of it down her throat. She was happy he was too big so she was able to do this for him.

"Damn Orihime that feels so good," Uryu said his finger ran into her hair, he resisted his urge to force more into her mouth. Orihime moaned lightly onto his cock nearly causing him to burst. Uryu looked down to see she was rubbing herself. Uryu took a note to return the favor later.

"Orihime I'm gunna-" Uryu started to say holding back the best he could. Orihime moaned lightly and continued to suck him off Uryu let out a loud grunt as he blew his load into Orihime's mouth. Orihime choked for a second but swallowed it all down.

She raised her head licking her lips. _"Kinda bitter but not too bad,"_ She said to herself, Uryu smiled at her as she stood and offered her hand to him. Uryu took it and felt her pull him through the house towards her bedroom.

Once in the safety of her bedroom Orihime pushed Uryu onto the bed letting him flop down. Uryu looked at Orihime slightly puzzled until she mounted him, his still hard manhood rubbed against her thigh.

"Are you sure Orihime?" Uryu asked.

"Yes," Orihime said lowering herself down as she guided his hardness into her. Her folds slowly parted letting Uryu's cock pass and start to fill her. Orihime started to moan as she felt herself stretch to accommodate Uryu's size. Uryu gripped Orihime's hips steadying her as she continued to lower herself on to him.

A deep loud moan echoed from her lips as Uryu's hardness tore through her hymen and drove deeper into her. Orihime hit base on Uryu feeling his entire manhood buried deep inside her, she quickly found a liking to the fullness it gave. She could feel his hardness pushing ever so slightly against her cervix. Uryu held onto her sides letting her adjust to his girth stretching her,

"You're so tight," Uryu grunted holding back his urge to start slamming himself up into her. Orihime slowly started to bounce herself on top of Uryu. Uryu moved his hands up Orihime's sides cupping her breasts into his hands to squeeze them lightly as she bounce.

Orihime's continued bouncing was joined by Uryu thrusting upwards meeting her as she came down. Uryu could feel he was close to blowing and held back all he could. He had to slow his thrusting when Orihime's walls tightened heavily nearly causing him to come.

"So good!" Orihime cried out having already climaxed twice from starting.

"No complaints here," Uryu said sitting up locking his lips against Orihime's pulling her into his arms.

"I can't last much longer," Orihime moaned out nearing a third climax and strong one at that.

"I'm gunna come… where do you want it?" Uryu asked seeing Orihime slow slightly.

"I'll drink it. I'm not sure if I am safe today," Orihime said. "But hold of a little longer," Orihime hoped he could she was so close.

"I'll hold off as long as I can," Uryu said started to thrust upwards again. Orihime's moans got louder and louder as she bounced. Finally she felt the relief she was waiting for, a strong wave of ecstasy washed over as she came and came hard onto Uryu's cock. Not a moment later she was on her back on the bed and he had withdrawn from inside her and blown his load all over her chest and stomach.

"Oh that was close," Orihime said collecting some of the sperm on her stomach on her fingers to lick it up.

"You coming makes you so damn tight," Uryu said flopping down beside Orihime.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Orihime asked.

"Yes but it makes it hard to pull out when you come and tighten so much," Uryu said his breathing finally back under his control.

"Sorry it felt so good," Orihime said with a smile.

"Same here," Uryu said kissing Orihime softly.

* * *

><p>Renji stumbled into his home Rukia wrapped around him. Their bodies pushed hard against each other as he continued to move clumsily through the house trying to find the bedroom. "What do you want to try tonight? I'm open for anything," Rukia said pulling away for a moment to nearly rip open Renji's kosode.<p>

Renji didn't say a word he simply grabbed her ass and gave her a good squeeze. Rukia gave a light moan as the collapsed into a room.

"The Study," Rukia said.

"Close enough bend over the desk," Renji replied squeezing her ass again.

"Be gentle you're big and we've never tried anal before," Rukia said getting to her feet. She quickly moved her hands to her belt freeing her waist allowing her to drop the kimono to the floor. Renji stood his eyes on Rukia's sexy lingerie she wore.

"I'll try but I can't promise I will be able to hold back if it feels too good," Renji said watching Rukia remove her lingerie then bend over the desk giving him a great view of her ass.

"Ok just try your best. I want to be able to sit down and your twelve inches can make that problematic," Rukia said bracing herself. "You wouldn't happen to have lube?"

"Actually I do. I've wanted to try this for a while," Renji said opening a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of KY.

"Oh so that's why you put us in here," Rukia said.

"No happy accident," Renji said moving behind Rukia and disroping.

"Ok I'm ready," Rukia said. Renji opened the bottle and squirted some onto his hand and lubed up both his cock and Rukia's tight rear entrance.

"Ok so from what I've heard it hurts at first no matter what," Renji said lining his fully erect cock up with his entrance of choice. He started to push his way in, his head pushed through her painfully tight ass.

"Ow! Damnit it hurts," Rukia said grinding her teeth.

"Relax it will get better… assuming you don't break my dick off first," Renji replied and started to push in again. Rukia did her best to relax trying to ease Renji's entrance into her ass.

Renji grabbed Rukia's sides and continued to push into her he was nearly half way now. He wanted to bottom out in her ass. Inch by inch Renji's cock pushed into Rukia's ass stretching her as it went.

"Holy crap it's tight I could come now," Renji said.

"Go ahead it might give more lube," Rukia chuckled trying to ignore the pain.

"Think you can handle all of it?" Renji asked.

"Yeah I just have to get used to it," Rukia replied. Renji gripped her hips and readied for a deep thrust.

"Feel free to hit me after," Renji said.

"Wha- AHH" Rukia started to ask when Renji shoved the rest of his cock into her ass in one push. Rukia hit the desk and screamed in pain.

"God damn it Renji that fucking hurt," Rukia said tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry but at the rate we were going I wouldn't have made it all the way in," Renji said holding his manhood in Rukia's ass letting her adjust.

"God it feels like you split me in half," Rukia said.

"You can put me in the dog house for a month if you want," Renji replied starting to pull out.

"Only one month?" Rukia asked.

"Any longer and I might just fuck you as hard as I can right now," Renji said stopping at his head.

"You're going to anyways," Rukia said bracing herself.

"You're right but you know you love it rough," Renji said slamming himself into her ass again.

"OH FUCK!" Rukia cried out. Renji started to thrust hard into Rukia slamming his cock into her ass over and over making her ass didn't have time to retighten around him. Rukia continued to scream and yell feeling her ass getting fucked as hard as it was.

"Tell me to stop then," Renji said knowing she didn't want that.

"No keep going, fuck me," Rukia cried out. Renji happily obeyed and started to thrust himself into Rukia with everything he had. Every time he slammed home it caused Rukia to scream in a pleasure mixed pain.

Renji felt himself coming to a head; he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Where do you want it?" Renji asked.

"I don't care just don't stop it feels good now," Rukia moaned finally getting real pleasure out of Renji's roughness. Renji nodded and continued to pound himself into his fiancée.

Rukia moaned and moaned every thrust brought her closer to a climax. _I'm going to cum from being fucked in my ass. _Rukia thought holding back the best she could, unfortunately Renji's rough fucking made it impossible to hold out very long. With one final loud long moan she came harder than she had in a while, Renji seemed to follow suit and let himself go his seed sprayed into her ass. Rukia collapsed over the desk completely exhausted.

"I guess you were right," Rukia said weakly.

"I was, and I'm not done yet," Renji said as he started thrusting again.

"How can you keep going after that?" Rukia asked.

"Because it feels so damn good," Renji said slamming his cock into Rukia again. Rukia moaned loudly as she was continuously rammed by Renji.

"Oh god damn Renji you're getting a little too rough," Rukia said her sides were starting to bruise from his grip. And she knew she was going to have trouble sitting for a few days.

"Sorry," Reni said slowly his thrusts but not fully stopping.

"It's ok just be a little more gentle with my ass," Rukia said feeling Renji start pumping into her ass once more. Rukia quickly started to moan again thoroughly enjoying the pleasure Renji was giving her.

_I can't believe it feels this good in the ass._ Rukia thought to herself feeling one of Renji's hands grab a hold of her breast the other slid onto her pussy shoving a finger into her.

"Oh Renji!" Rukia cried out she was being overwhelmed by pleasure. Renjis teased her pussy with two fingers, toyed with her breasts in his other hand and roughly grinded his cock into her ass.

"I'm gunna cum Rukia," Renji said still pounding himself to her ass.

"So am I," Rukia moaned she couldn't believe he has so much energy tonight. Renji slammed home a few more times before he shot his cum inside of Rukia's ass once again.

"Ok clean it off and let's get to the main dish," Rukia said rolling over once her ass was free of Renji's large manhood. Renji paused then grabbed a condom out of the desk.

"This will do," Renji said reading to put the condom on.

"Fuck no, just go clean it off I want it raw," Rukia said smacking away the condom.

"Yes ma'am," Renji said leaving the room. Rukia started to slowly rub herself waiting for her fiancé's return.

Renji returned to the office to see Rukia waiting spread eagle. "Ready and waiting my love," Rukia said as she spread her lips.

"Oh that's hot," Renji walked over and quickly lined himself up. Renji looked into Rukia's eyes.

"Fuck me sore. I'm already going to have trouble sitting," Rukia said.

Renji chuckled then slammed home into Rukia almost all twelve inches filled her petite body. Renji quickly started fucking her as hard as he could. Rukia moaned and screamed in intense pleasure, her body was soaked in sweat.

"Rukia I'm going to cum," Renji shouted as he continued to pound himself into Rukia.

"I can't last much longer either," Rukia moaned her back arched up into Renji's chest as her legs wrapped around his waist. Renji tightly griped Rukia's hips as he slammed into her pussy.

"Here it comes," Renji grunted as he came into Rukia yet again. Rukia dropped backward her body nearly completely limp on the desk her body had no energy left.

Renji hoisted Rukia into his arms and carried her out of the office heading towards the bedroom. "So good," Rukia moaned lightly still coming down from her orgasmic high.

"Thanks," Renji grinned as he laid Rukia down onto the bed. Renji dropped down next to her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ikakku fell backwards onto the bed his kosode was already gone. A thin hand ran down the scar on his chest feeling the only scar that marked his flesh. "I would have thought you would have more than just one cut," Layla said with a smile.<p>

"Nah just the one sorry," Ikkaku said as he watch Layla toss away her kosode her pale white skin shivered for a moment being exposed to the cool night air. Ikkaku looked at the bandages that Layla wore to restrain her breasts. She smiled and snapped the bandages freeing her ample breasts.

"So how far would you like to go tonight?" Layla asked.

"As far as you are willing to go," Ikkaku replied his hands sliding onto her hips. Her hands moved down his chest stopping at hi sash.

Layla leaned down her lips next to Ikkaku's ear. "That's all the way honey," Layla whisper as she pulled off his sash. Ikkaku laughed and did the same tossing her sash away. Layla's hakama fell down slightly resting on his lap.

"Then all the way we go," Ikkaku said pulling her down into a deep kiss.

"Well we are in for a good fuck tonight aren't we?" Layla asked with a grin.

"If you want a fuck I'll give you a good fuck," Ikkaku said. Layla smiled and pulled off her hakama as well as Ikkaku's.

"You gotta earn this," Layla said placing a finger on Ikkaku's chest running down his sculpted chest.

"Oh I will," Ikkaku flipped her over pinning her down his lips on her neck. He started kissing his way down her body, his tongue and lips didn't miss a spot. From her neck to her collar bone over to her shoulders down to her breasts and onto her arms Ikkaku kisses, licked and caressed every part of her. His hand trailed down Layla's soft skin caressing her as he slid his fingers under her panties.

"Don't stop," Layla moaned lightly feeling Ikkaku's fingers rubbing over her wet folds. His finger continued to rub over her causing her to moan and squirm under him.

"I won't as long as you continue to moan for me," Ikkaku said moving his kisses down her body. He slowly pushed one finger into her making her gasp.

"Oh god, don't stop," Layla cried out.

"You came from just my finger?" Ikkaku asked.

"It had been a very long time," Layla replied.

"That's good to know I guess," Ikkaku said sliding a second finger into her. Layla dropped back with a loud moan. "You hyper sensitive aren't ya," Ikkaku laughed as he started to finger her faster. Layla moaned over and over her hands moved onto Ikakku's chest.

"Oh god Ikkaku please," Layla moaned out.

"Please what?" Ikkaku asked fingering faster.

"Stick it in," Layla moaned her back arched up as he nailed her most sensitive spots with his fingers.

"I'm sorry what was that now?" Ikkaku asked.

"Please fuck me," Layla begged. Ikkaku grinned and removed his fingers and her underwear. Layla spread her legs she wanted to feel him inside her to an obscene level.

"Your wish is my command," Ikkaku said pulling off his underwear and lined his cock up with her pussy and slammed home in one shot. Layla let lose a loud ecstasy filled scream feeling the fullness her bald lovers cock gave her. Ikkaku quickly worked up a hard pounding thrust into Layla's tight entrance.

"So big," Layla moaned out as she hooked her arms under Ikkaku's pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Ikkaku grabbed hold of Layla's sides and continued to slam into her grinding into her.

"Fuck you are tight," Ikkaku grunted as he pumped into her velvet like vice grip. Layla felt her mind going blank as Ikkaku slammed into her she was losing her grasp on everything. Her legs wrapped around Ikkaku's waist her hands moved from his back to his chest ranking their way over his body. Ikkaku unhooked her legs and forced her onto all fours.

"Doggy style how kinky," Layla said. Ikkaku seemed lost in his pleasure; his cock was already slammed back into her folds. Layla moaned over and over nearly coming each time he slammed into her.

"God yes fuck me," Layla moaned showing Ikkaku masochist side.

"Oh so you're a little masochist eh?" Ikkaku asked still slamming into her.

"Yes so please fuck me harder," Layla begged. Ikkaku grinned and brought a hand over her ass slapping her ass instantly leaving a red mark and achieving a loud pleasure filled moan.

"Come on tell me what you want," Ikkaku commanded.

"Everything, spank me, pull my hair, pound me as hard as you can," Layla moaned her nails starting to rip into the sheets.

"I can do that," Ikkaku said grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking back just as he brought his hand down over her ass again. He felt Layla's walls tighten immensely around his cock. A devilish grin came to Ikkaku's face.

"So you like pain eh?" Ikkaku asked pulling his cock out. Before Layla could say a word he pushed his way into her ass. Layla's eyes rolled back as she screamed in pain and pleasure. Ikkaku pulled back on Layla's hair causing her to moan as her ass stretched to take his thick member. His hand cracked over her ass again and again each time made her moan and beg for more.

"God damn it you are fucking tight," Ikkaku said pumping himself into her ass over and over.

"Oh god yes keep going," Layla moaned loudly her nails ripped through the sheets as she came hard.

"Shit I'm gunna come," Ikkakue grunted.

"Just keep fucking me," Layla begged. Ikkaku continued to slam himself into her until he let lose into her, his seed shot into her.

Ikkaku dropped beside Layla he was exhausted and smiling. "Oh fuck that was good," Ikkaku said.

"You got that right," Layla said smiling. The two curled up and drifted off both too tired to go again.

* * *

><p>Byakuya looked over Masami, her naked form laid waiting for him. He slowly ran a hand through her long indigo hair; his eyes were locked onto her emerald. Masami leaned up and gently kissed his cheek giving him the encouragement he needed. Byakuya leaned in his lips gently brushed over Masami's neck. Her hands moved to his bare chest running her fingers through his light chest hair as his kissing moved from her neck to her cheek and finally to her lips. He had fallen in love with the taste of her lips and the soft texture of her skin.<p>

"Bya-kun," Masami moaned lightly feeling his hand on her womanhood rubbing her. Masami bit her lip as she felt his hand toying with her.

"Masami I love you," Byakuya whispered into her ear. Masami wrapped her arms around Byakuya's neck her fingers ran through his hair.

"I love you too," Masami replied. Byakuya pressed his lips against hers, his hands moved over her body caressing her making her moan happily under him. He slowly started to kiss his way down Masami's body; each kiss made her moan with desire. His lips made it to her breasts he gently bit her nipple getting a quick gasp of approval from her. After a few more kisses and bites he started his way down her body again, his kissing stalled at her stomach he kissed over each of her abs making her see there was nothing that turned him off when it came to her. Finally his breath was on her wetness, Masami gripped the sheets on the bed the anticipation was starting to kill her. She wanted to feel him so badly she was on the verge of begging.

"Bya-kun," she said softly, Byakuya looked up at her for a moment and smiled. He leaned in licking over her womanhood; she gave an instantaneous moan of pleasure. He continued to tease her with his gentle kisses and licks easily making her moan loudly. Masami's body seized up as she climaxed, Byakuya on the other hand took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her folds. Masami gave a deep loud moan feeling his tongue penetrate her, her back arched feeling his tongue moving inside her.

"Oh Bya-kun!" Masami cried out. Her eyes rolled back as she became lost in the throes of pleasure that Byakuya rather easily put her through. After what seemed like an eternity to her she felt his kisses start back up her body.

"I can see you enjoyed yourself," Byakuya said reaching her neck.

"God yes," Masami replied. "I want more," she begged.

"I'm happy to oblige," Byakuya said as his hardened cock rubbed over her wet entrance. Masami wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her. Byakuya obeyed and pushed into her, he felt her tightness wrap around him. Byakuya gave a light groan feeling her vice like walls coiling around his manhood.

"You're tighter than normal," Byakuya said starting to move in and out of her.

"That's your _fault! _You teased me too much," Masami moaned out gripping the sheets. Byakuya smiled and gently bit and sucked at her neck leaving a red mark. Masami wrapped arm arms around his neck as his thrusts started to pick up speed and power. With each thrust her moaning would elevate and each moan made him thrust more.

"I love it when you cry out my name," Byakuya said unwrapping her arms intertwining their fingers together as he pinned her arms down. Masami looked up at Byakuya as looked down over her.

"Bya-Kun!" Masami cried out her body trembled under him as she climaxed again. Byakuya held back for as long as he could but Masami's tightness undid him.

"Masami," Byakuya grunted as he let lose inside of her. Masami moaned loudly feeling her loves seed spraying into her.

"My turn," Masami said with a grin. Byakuya let Masami take the reins and roll him over. She quickly started bouncing on him. Byakuya sat up locking his lips onto one of her nipples gaining an instant moan. Masami didn't slow in her bouncing she was completely lost in the heat of the moment and the ecstasy that Byakuya easily instilled into her.

Byakuya moved his hands down Masami's sides getting a hold of her hips helping her bounce faster. Masami was becoming a mess; her hair was stuck to her sweat covered body. Byakuya laid back watching his petite lover ride him to climax after climax. Masami propped her hands onto Byakuya's chest as she rode him.

"Masami, I can't last much longer," Byakuya said.

"It's fine anytime you want," Masami moaned still bouncing on her lover. Byakuya gave a grunt as he lost himself and shot into her again.

Masami collapsed forward her body laid on top of him; she slid off to his side her head on his shoulder. Byakuya wrapped Masami into his arms holding her close to him. He closed his eyes and smiled the monster that plagued his mind was gone and Masami's form had taken its place. He drifted off to pleasant dreams and the hopes of a good tomorrow. Masami's hand rested on his chest as she too drifted into a happy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Note~ I hope you enjoyed the naughtiness of the chapter sorry to say but I am not sure when I will get around to another chapter not 100% sure where I want this to go at the moment. But as always let me know if you liked it and how I did.<strong>


	8. Four as One

**Chapter 8: The Four as One**

**~A/N~ Here is my 8****th**** Chapter please let me know how it is.**

* * *

><p>A gentle summer breeze drifted into through an open window slowly waking Byakuya up. He felt no warmth next to him; he sat up and sure enough Masami was gone. It was the third day in a row she was gone when he woke; however this time there was a letter on his bedside that bore his name upon it. He moved to the edge of his bed taking the letter.<p>

_Bya-kun_

_ I made you something; it is in your wardrobe I hope you like it. I will explain where I have been going soon; all you need to now right now is that it is nothing bad. Just remember that I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that._

_ Yours now and forever,_

_ Masami_

Byakuya closed the letter and moved to dress. He put on a clean set of cloths and opened his wardrobe. He saw a new Haori with a high collar that had a golden trim and tassels on it. He pulled it out looking it over. "So that's why she wanted to know if we were allowed to customize these," Byakuya said sliding the new Haori on finding that it fit perfectly. Next he moved to put his kenseikan, once he looked in the mirror he decide that they didn't work with his new Haori neither did his scarf. He grabbed out a few hair clips to keep his hair back and folded his scarf placing it in his robe.

* * *

><p>Masami stood facing the goddess of flash Yoruichi Shihoin. "I don't know how you did it but Yamamoto as agreed to let you train for your Ban-Kai the same way Ichigo did," Yoruichi said planting the training manikin in front of her.<p>

"So what do I do?" Masami asked.

"Plant your sword into this and your sword will materialize and give you it's challenge to compete. You have three days tops to finish this test," Yoruichi said her arm on the manikin.

"I've trained almost nonstop the last two days for this," Masami said drawing her blade.

"Remember if you fail you cannot try again. Not with this at least," Yuroichi said. Masami nodded and stabbed her sword into the manikin. Her sword materialized and left Yoruichi in shock.

Before them stood four forms; a ghostly woman in grey whisking robes. A man in black molten armor beside him stood a very large beast and finally a few feet away a young icy blue woman that wore icy blues and greens.

"What is this?" Yama growled looking around.

"A trump card as it appears," Kaen said placing his hand onto his sword.

"She seems to have found a loop whole," Arashi spoke.

"It appears so. She has entered her Ban-Kai training," Aisu said.

"Each of us will have a test for you, if you pass you will have your Ban-Kai," Kaen explained.

"I will go first," Arashi said looking to the other three.

"Fine but I'm second," Yama growled.

"No that is my spot," Kaen said looking at Yama whom growled.

"No worries I will go last," Aisu said as she started to glow and shot off to the eastern area of the battlefield. Yama did the same shooting to the south; Kaen vanished heading to the west.

"I wait for you in the North," Arashi said completely vanishing.

"Well let's get this started," Masami said starting to move towards Arashi

* * *

><p>Byakuya stepped into his barracks to see Lilith, Stephanie, Jessica and Ryu waiting for him. "What are you four doing here?" Byakuya asked. He looked to the four, Jessica sat drinking a soda, Lilith was braiding her hair, Stephanie looked nearly asleep while Ryu read a copy of Seireitei communications.<p>

"We were called to meet here by the Captain-Commander," Ryu replied.

"I see," Byakuya passed by.

"Nice haori captain," Jessica said slyly.

"Thanks," Byakuya said looking to the brown haired girl.

"Did your girlfriend make it for you?" Stephanie asked with a giggle.

"Doubtful a brutish girl like her sewing," Jessica replied.

"Actually she did," Byakuya said walking towards his office.

"That's Masami for you full of surprises," Ryu said.

_I am I going to be forced to pick one of them now? _Byakuya wondered as he stepped into his office.

"What not going to visit with your possible lieutenants captain?" Jessica asked.

"I have work to do," Byakuya replied sitting down at his desk.

* * *

><p>Masami sat facing a ghostly figure; both of their eyes closed. The figure was the first to speak. "Do you accept the challenge?" a ghostly feminine voice asked.<p>

"Yes what is your challage?" Masami asked her eyes still closed.

"A battle of wit," the ghost replied.

"Very well," Masami said seeing her wind based sword created a multi-step pattern on the ground, a cube with six symbols that spilt and became shuffled and finally a Shogi table.

"Figure out the two puzzles then defeat me in Shogi," Arashi spoke. Masami smiled lightly Arashi loved to play games and test her knowledge.

Masami looked at the floor pattern; she quickly deciphered that she had to make it so the red lines connected along with the green, blue and orange lines. She slid the lines around trying to match up each color; the orange was easily answered along with the green. The blue and red on the other hand left her stumped for nearly an hour.

"Tick tock little girl," Arashi said picking on her. Masami finally lined up the red line finishing the puzzle. She then moved to the cube and solved it in just less than ten minutes.

"Just for the Shogi now," Masami said sitting down facing Arashi. Masami gave the first move to Arashi whom moved a pawn; and the game began.

The game moved fast each side sustaining heavy losses until Masami locked in Arashi King. "Tsumi," Masami said with a grin; Arashi smiled and vanished along with the two puzzled and the Shogi table. Masami sword gave a dim grey glow before returning to normal.

"That's one down," Masami said taking a step; as she stepped a circle of flame overtook the area.

* * *

><p>Byakuya finished the last of his paperwork, he moved to a recommendations for the third squad captain seat. "Hmm Kira Izaru is to young and not strong enough, Rangiku Matsumoto is too lazy, Rukia is too inexperienced," Byakuya said to himself as he looked over the lieutenants that were possible choices.<p>

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Saskibe is here to see you," Ryu said.

"I will be out in a moment," Byakuya said closing the recommendations and moved out of his office.

Byakuya stepped in the common area seeing Saskibe waiting for him. "Captain Kuchiki," Sasakibe said said with a light bow.

"What is this about Lieutenant Saskibe?" Byakuya asked.

"May we speak privately?" Saskibe asked.

"Yes come into my office," Byakuya said letting Saskibe pass him. Once in the office Byakuya put up a silencing bakudo to block the four for eavesdropping.

"Now then Captain-Commander Yamamoto would like to know who you want to be your new Lieutenant should he decide that you can't have Masami," Saskibe said.

"I understand," Byakuya said sitting behind his desk. " Ryu will fill the position,"

"Very well I will take the recommendation to Yamamoto," Saskibe said leaving.

* * *

><p>Masami stood in front of a man that wore black molten armor; the very area around him burned at his touch. "Kaen what is your task," she asked her hand on her sword.<p>

"It's easy best me in a challenge of skill," Kaen said creating a blade.

"So it is just a plain duel?" Masami asked drawing her sword.

"Yes, No kido, Hakuda or Hoho, just swordsmanship… It's harder than you think," Kaen said lunging towards her she blocked and saw her sword notably crack; the first hit locked her to parries and dodging.

Masami jumped back narrowly dodging Kaen's sword. She adjusted her grip and stance then charged in ducking his swing; she brought her sword to hit his stomach but hit only air.

"Close Masami," Kaen said hitting her with the end of his sword knocking her to the ground. Masami rolled once again narrowly dodge Kaen's sword. She flipped up landing onto her feet but it was too late Kaen's sword slashed through her left shoulder dropping her to her knees. Masami looked up at Kaen whom now stood looking at her as if he was deciding if he wanted to end their fight.

"I know what you are thinking and don't you dare," Masami got to her feet and readied to fight; she could barely use her left arm thanks to Kaen nailing her tendon. Kaen gave a nod and jumped back starting the fight again; Masami closed her eyes for a moment trying to think of a way to bring him down. She felt him moving towards her and the idea hit her. As he reached her he thrust his sword impaling through her chest just below her sternum and just to the side of her spine.

Masami grabbed his guard and plunged her sword through his heart dropping him to his knees. "Very good, but very dangerous," Kaen vanished and Masami's sword gave a dim red glow.

"Impressive Masami," Yoruichi said landing beside her.

"Thanks but I'm kind of useless now," Masami said holding her stomach.

"Come on we have a hot spring for you to use," Yoruichi said helping her make her way towards the healing waters.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in his shower letting the hot water run down his back; his eyes were closed as he thought of the coming days. In two weeks was Renji and Rukia's wedding; two of his best friends were getting married to each other. Ichigo's mind stopped when he felt a strong but feminine hand on his back moving up.<p>

"Good morning," Tatsuki said as she stepped into the shower with him. Ichigo turned facing his love and all her naked glory.

"Good morning," Ichigo said moving his hands to her sides; Tatsuki moved in kissing him. As their lips met Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist while hers went around his neck.

"I love you Tatsuki," Ichigo said pressing his lips against hers. Tatsuki could feel her body reacting to Ichigo's kisses and his words.

"I love you too Ichigo," Tatsuki said her hand now trailing down his body. Ichigo smiled knowing what she wanted. Tatsuki took his already stiff cock into her hand stroking him slowly. Ichigo put his hand against the hall steadying him as she stroked him; Tatsuki let go of him and put her back against the cold tile wall.

"Now that you're good and ready, get in me," Tatsuki commanded. Ichigo was more than happy to obey; he quickly pulled her into his arms. He hoisted her legs up pinning her to the wall and giving him ample access to her core.

Ichigo pushed into her and quickly started up his thrusting. Tatsuki moaned loudly already losing herself to the pleasure Ichigo so easily gave her. Ichigo started to slam into her he was just as lost in the lust as she was.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki screamed taking every inch of Ichigo into her pussy. Ichigo could feel his legs getting weak but his pride and lust wouldn't let them give. Tatsuki hit her climax and tightened around Ichigo's cock so much that he burst into her. The two split; Ichigo let Tatsuki back down onto her own rubber legs.

"Oh fuck that was great," Tatsuki said. She smiled seeing he was still rock hard and ready to go. Ichigo watch as Tatsuki turned around and bent over displaying her ass for him. It was way more than the necessary incentive for Ichigo; he was inside her in an instant pounding away. Tatsuki deeply moaned out his name again and again. Each time he hit home she could swear her pussy did its best suck him back in trying to keep him inside her.

"Fuck it feels like you're just sucking m back in," Ichigo grunted grabbing Tatsuki's sides as he slammed into her. Tatsuki begged him to go faster and harder she didn't want to be able to walk when he was done.

"Oh fuck yes don't stop!" Tatsuki cried out as her eyes rolled back as she climaxed again. Ichigo however didn't cum he managed to hold out so he could keep fucking Tatsuki. His thrusts picked up more speed still the sound of their skin slapping together echoed through the whole bathroom. Tatsuki was in a pleasure filled heaven; wave after wave of euphoric ecstasy washed over her with each thrust.

"Here it comes," Ichigo grunted bursting into Tatsuki his seed sprayed mixing with his first load. Tatsuki was happy she was safe or she would believe herself pregnant with how much seed her pussy had taken over the last few days.

* * *

><p>Masami dropped to her knees her body was battered and bruised; her indigo hair was matted and soaked with blood. She could not open her right eye due to an annoying amount of blood running down her face. A large form walked up to her his razor sharp claws readied to rip and tear away at her. She struggled to her feet picking up her katana.<p>

"You are pathetic," the monster said slashing is claws over her stomach rending her flesh. Masami hit the ground coughing up blood as she covered her stomach.

"Erupt and drown-" Masami started before the monster kicked her away her sword dropped from her grasp.

"No Shi-Kai's for you weakling," the monster spoke his deep growling voice was starting to terrify Masami. She struggled to her feet raising her fists to protect herself.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" the beast asked.

"I am the wielder of the four I will beat you… I will gain my Ban-Kai and I WILL SEE BYAKUYA AGAIN!" Masami was getting pissed with how much he insulted her.

"You are nothing to me," the monstrous earthen sword growled. Masami held her fists at the ready her vision was starting to fail her when the idea came to her as she thought of Byakuya

"Hado #4 Byakurai!" Masami shouted blasting a white beam into the monster's shoulder knocking him hard into the ground.

"You little bitch," the monster roared standing.

"Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku, Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro," Masami dual casted the two Bakudo's locking the monster in place.

"These won't hold long," the monster roars starting to crack and tear the Bakudo's.

"Hado #73 Soren Sokatsui," Masami yelled out sending a large blast of blue energy into the monster's chest.

"One more… I hope I can do this one," Masami struggled to stand and placed one hand over her forearm steading her aim she watched to see the monster standing heavily wounded but still standing.

"Hado # 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho," Masami roared as a massive burst of electrical energy shot for her hand and tore through the monster's chest. Masami dropped she couldn't lift her hands anymore.

"Well done you've beat three of us but Aisu still waits," Yama said his form dematerialized and her sword gave a dim brown glow indicating he had joined Kaen and Arashi in her sword.

"Well done heal up and you can go after your fourth shi-kai and if you beat it you should obtain your Ban-Kai," Yoruichi said walking up.

"Yeah except I can't really walk," Masami said lying on her side unable to stand.

"Here I'll help you,"Yoruichi said leaning down to help Masami stand.

"Thanks," Masami said leaning on Yoruichi to walk over to the spa waters.

"You know I've never heard of someone having four parts to their sword," Yoruichi said as they neared the spa.

"Yeah from what I'm guess my sword is the first to have four forms to it," Masami said as they reached the waters.

"What do you think Aisuhime's test will be?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well Arashi was a test of wits, Kaen was a test of skill and Yama was a test of power. Aisu will probably be a test of endurance or a mix of all three," Masami said stripping down and sinking to the waters.

"So what's been your motivation?" Yoruichi asked.

"I want to be strong enough to stand beside Byakuya and not have to have him worrying about me," Masami explained.

"Oh I forgot you and little Byakuya are a thing," Yoruichi said siting on the edge of the waters. Masami blushed lightly thinking of Byakuya.

"The women's association hates and loves you for that by the way," Yoruichi said.

"For what?" Masami asked drinking some of the warm water helping to heal her internal damage.

"Taking Byakuya off the market," Yoruichi said with a sly grin.

"I know I'm a lucky girl," Masami said smiling.

"Don't ever forget he is just as lucky as you," Yoruichi said poking her with her foot.

"Yeah I won't let him forget," Masami said seeing most of her wounds were healed.

"Well you'd best hurry to the ice one you only have one day left," Yoruichi said.

"It's been two days!?" Masami asked in shock.

"Yup you're earth one toyed with you prolonging the fight. But in the end that allowed you to win," Yoruichi explained. Masami wondered if Byakuya was worried about her disappearing for two days or if he trusted her when she said she was in no trouble.

"Ok let's go," Masami hopped out of the water and started to dress.

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat at his desk holding the letter Masami had written him his mind on her. She had been gone for two days straight he was starting to notice how deeply he cared for her. She had changed him so much; His icy cold persona had been warmed by her. Just like the sun melts the snow she had melted away the shield on his heart.<p>

"Lord Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame demands to speak with you," a man said.

"Very well show him in," Byakuya said putting the letter away. Ikkaku stepped into the office and he looked pissed.

"Where is Masami?" Ikkaku asked angrily.

"I don't know," Byakuya said standing. "And I don't appreciate the tone," Byakuya added.

"Cram it. I haven't seen her at all nor can I sense her pressure so where is she," Ikkaku growled grabbing Byakuya's haori starting to pull on the fabric. Byakuya snapped for a moment combining kido and hakuda into his fist. He planted his fist throwing Ikkaku through his door and into the Kuchiki Manor garden.

"You nearly tore my Haori," Byakuya said stepping into the garden.

"Now it's on!" Ikkaku roared grabbing his sword. "Extent Hozukimaru," Ikkaku lunged in with his spear. Byakuya dodge and drew his blade.

"Are you truly challenging me," Byakuya retorted holding his sword at the ready. Ikkaku said nothing but moved in again stabbing wildly with his spear. Byakuya easily dodge the wild stabs as if they were moving in slow motion.

Ikkaku' stabs started to get faster and faster forcing Byakuya to truly focus. Byakuya blocked a stab and was shot into a nearby wall _"Has Madarame always been this fast and strong?' _Byakuya asked himself standing up starting to dodge and evade Ikkaku's attacks.

Byakuya dodge an attack aimed for his head, His eyes widened when the staff split and started to come in for a second hit on the other side. Byakuya jumped out of the way the blade narrowly missing him; he now standing a few feet away from Ikkaku.

"I had forgotten your sword is three sectioned," Byakuya said reading his sword. He had lost his patients with Ikkaku. "Scatter Senbonzakura," the petals moved towards Ikkaku threatening to slice him up as badly as he did to Renji.

Ikkaku readied for the worst; just as he went to move a great flame overtook the entire area causing both of them to seal their sword as Yamamoto stood on the roof. "That is enough!" Yamamoto growled as his sword resealed into its cane form.

"You have my sincere apologizes Captain-Commander," Byakuya said. "This training session got out of hand," Byakuya covered for Ikkaku.

Yamamoto moved now standing in front of both of them. "You honestly want me to believe that the captain of the sixth squad was training with the 3rd seat of squad eleven?"

"It was a training session Captain-Commander," Ikkaku said bowing. "Since Byakuya has started seeing my sister we have gotten to know each other better and he has been helping me get use to fighting opponent that are vastly stronger than myself," Ikkaku explained still bowing.

Yamamoto let out a long sigh. "Very well I will let it go this once," Yamamoto said turning away. "Don't get carried away again," he added before he vanished.

"Like I said before I don't know where Masami has gone to," Byakuya said walking into his manor. Ikkaku clenched his fist and left.

* * *

><p>Masami walked up to Aisuhime ready for anything. "What is your challenge?" Masami asked. Aisu's eyes opened she said nothing and charged in sword at the ready. Masami narrowly dodge the attack; Aisu's blade hit a rock and froze it solid the on the moment of contact. Masami drew her blade just in time to parry a hit; her blade froze and shattered. Aisu swung again forcing Masami to duck and dodge to the best she could.<p>

'_Why isn't she saying anything?' _Masami thought still dodging attacks. Each swing got closer and closer; Masami started to panic barely able to dodge. She looked at Aisu and saw desire in her eyes but not desire to kill. She looked closer to crying than killing; Masami took a chance and moved in smacking Aisu's sword away freezing her arm. She wrapped her arms around Aisu whom stopped dead upon her touch.

Aisuhime wrapped her arms around Masami holding her in her arms. "Perfection," Aisu said shattering. Masami looked to see a four Katanas sitting on the ground in front of her; the first was the purest white she had ever seen. The second was a mixture of reds, yellows, oranges creating a perfect symbol of flame. The third blade looked as if it were made of a black metal and had a gem like shine to it. The forth blade looked almost transparent the hilt was a stormy grey with a yellow band wrapping around it.

Masami moved to grab one but stopped seeing a fifth sword a few feet behind them. This one was different then all of them. She couldn't see how she missed it; the blade was easily bigger than her having to be at least six and a half feet long with another half foot handle. The blade was a glorious symphony of the four elements; reds and whites mixed with black and grays.

Masami stood and moved to the blade; she looked back at the other four. As she closed her distance to the large sword the other swords started to shine as if resonating with the larger one. "Ban-kai," Masami said softly as she grabbed the sword. It reacted to her touch; the skies of the training area darkened a massive storm brewed above her. The air around her felt hot while the ground was icy cold and trembling.

"Yoso No Ryoshu," As she spoke everything stopped and moved into her; a burst of spiritual pressed went off. Masami looked to see she now wore a chest guard, clawed gauntlets and grieves all made of the black metal. She wore a deep crimson hakama and her hair was changed into the same deep crimson. She looked herself over before she raised a hand.

Her blade appeared in her hand; the blade was as thick as she was and impossibly light. She looked at the blade it was midnight black and wider at the tip with a slight curve to it. It was more akin to a scimitar than a katana. Masami closed her eyes and sealed her Ban-Kai. Her hair returned to normal and the armor vanished; Masami took a slow breath then hit the ground with a thud completely exhausted nothing left.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sat in his house his legs crossed trying to think. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked to see Layla smiling at him her fiery red hair quickly started to enthrall him. "What's wrong Ikk-kun?" Layla asked sitting beside him.<p>

"Masami vanished almost three days ago," Ikkaku said.

"Oh do you have any idea where she went?" Layla asked trying to trigger an idea.

"No I don't see her as often as I use to. She's basically been living with Byakuya the last few weeks," Ikkaku replied.

"Maybe she is training or something?" Layla asked.

"Could be but I would have thought she would have told me or Byakuya at least," Ikkaku said; he suddenly jumped up Masami's spiritual pressure reappeared.

"She's back," he said closing his eyes trying to pinpoint her. After a few moments Ikkaku dropped back down on his couch.

"Where is she?" Layla asked.

"With Byakuya, he'll take good care of her," Ikkaku said turning his attention to Layla now.

"Speaking of attention," Layla giggled as he moved over her kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>Byakuya moved to garden to see Masami lying asleep on a bench. "Masami," Byakuya moved to her. She slowly woke up; she rubbed her eyes wiping away the sleep.<p>

"Bya-kun!" Masami jumped up. The two reached each other quickly grabbing a hold of each other. Byakuya held fast to Masami he was overjoyed that she was ok.

"Where have you been?" Byakuya asked. Masami looked up at him smiling.

"I did it," She replied stepping away from Byakuya. She drew her sword and pointed it straight up to the sky. Just before she could speak a spiritual pressure hit them; the both turned to see Yamamoto and Sasakibe standing in the doorway.

"You have returned Masami Madarame," Yamamoto said walking up to them.

"Yes I have," Masami bowed to the Captain-Commander.

"Have you completed your task?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes I have, Captain-Commander," Masami replied.

"Then come to Sokyoku Hill tomorrow morning," Yamamoto said.

"As you command Captain-Commander," Masami said bowing lightly. Once they had left Masami turned and froze seeing Byakuya wearing the Haori she had made for him.

"It fits perfectly," Byakuya said seeing her look at him. "I have something I would like you to have now,"

"What is it?" Masami asked seeing him reach into his Kosode pulling out the scarf he used to wear.

"This scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk and it is a family heirloom," Byakuya said handing the scarf to her. Masami looked at the scarf then up at him; he gave her a light smile.

"Are you sure?" Masami asked unable to believe him giving her something so priceless.

"I am sure Masami I think it would look wonderful on you," Byakuya said as she took the scarf. Masami unrolled the scarf and place it over her shoulder wearing it loosely letting it hang off her slightly. Byakuya moved it up slightly making it sit more like his and less like Matsumoto's pink scarf. Masami turned looking at her reflection in the koi pond.

"I was right," Byakuya said wrapping his arms around her. Masami blushed lightly as he held her; after a moment she turned in his arms and pushed him back. Before Byakuya could speak she took his hand with a sly smile. Byakuya couldn't stop a grin once he figured out what she wanted to do.

Masami's back hit the wall as Byakuya pinned her down his lips assaulted her; his hands trailed over her body. Masami pulled off his haori letting it fall to the ground. Byakuya pulled off the Kuchiki scarf dropping it onto the bed side table; his hands moved to her kosode nearly ripping it from her. Masami tried to rip off his clothes as eagerly as he tried to take hers; Byakuya won the contest pulling off her kosode and moved his hands to her obi sash.

"Bya-kun," Masami moaned lightly as he started to kiss her neck while her sash was pulled off. Her hakama fell to the floor as her sash was lost. Masami felt Byakuya moved her to the bed she wore only her panties while he was still mostly clothed. She looked up at him lustfully as he moved over her; his kisses started at her neck and moved down kissing her breasts and naval.

Byakuya lifted Masami's hips and removed her panties. After he moved Masami so her legs were draped over his shoulder he moved in licking over her pussy. He got her to start moaning almost instantly even though it had only been three days since they last touched. She had become so sensitive from their short time apart; Byakuya could tell each time he licked her she would moan and squirm slightly.

"Bya-kun!" Masami cried out as she climaxed. Byakuya licked up her juices before he moved back up her body. Masami watched as he pulled off his kosode and sash letting his cloths all fall away. Her eyes went to his boxers; Byakuya slid his hand up her body gaining her attention.

Byakuya leaned in kissing her neck lightly. Masami moved her hands towards his boxers only to have them stopped by Byakuya. "No no, tonight is my night," Byakuya whispered into her ear. Masami bit her lip as he pulled off his boxers and spread her legs.

"Bya-kun I want-" Masami started to say before he stopped her; he placed one finger onto her lips. Masami gave a nod and bit her lip again. Byakuya pushed into her velvet vice; Masami's back arched instantly as he entered her. Byakuya quickly started up his thrusts taking her roughly; Masami moaned his name again and again. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

Byakuya pulled away from Masami and hooked his arms under legs picking up his pace again. Masami started to grind herself again him each time he slammed home into her. Each thrust pushed her closer to her second climax; she was lost in the euphoric pleasures that her noble lover gave her on almost a daily basis.

"Bya-kun!" Masami cried out his name as she climaxed again. Byakuya let himself go filling her with his seed; but he was far from done with her.

Once he was able to move again he started his thrusts again; Masami gripped the bed sheets as he plowed into her over and over. Byakuya let her legs go and grabbed her hips; Masami moved to sit up but found herself sitting on top of Byakuya.

Masami smiled and started to bounce. Byakuya moved a hand from her hips to her hand intertwining their fingers as she bounce. Masami rode Byakuya as fast as she could trying to milk him for everything he had. Byakuya started to thrust up as she came down

"Masami," Byakuya moaned as he neared his limit. Masami continued to bounce already nearing another climax herself. Byakuya moved his free hand up to one of her breasts giving her a light squeeze. Masami dropped off the edge of her limit and climaxed again. Byakuya did the same erupting into her.

Masami collapsed onto him panting as she did. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you Bya-kun," Masami said curling up in his arms.

"And I you," Byakuya replied starting to run one hand through her long indigo hair.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am unsure when I will have 9 out. As always please let me know what you think and how I did.<strong>

**P.S. I am currently not accepting any requests I will let you know when I start accepting them again.**


End file.
